


Day 100

by Misfortune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abuse, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Prison, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Heaven, Hell, Horror, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Succubus, Therapy, Thriller, Violence, Yaoi, incubus, mainly focused on izaya though, shizuo x original character, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfortune/pseuds/Misfortune
Summary: This is a major WIP! Izaya is sick of playing this cat and mouse game with Shizuo. He wants something more after learning that Gehenna (Hell) is actually real, and it is possible to become a demon. He then forces Shizuo to kill him, hoping to torture the blonde in prison.TAGS: Incubus!Izaya, Shizaya, Yaoi, Gay, Smut, Horror, Death/Afterlife, Prison, Dark magic, Rated R, Ongoing





	1. The Beginning of the End

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE COMPLETELY EDITED THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC. FEELS SO FREE.

Please try not to be discouraged by the awkward writing at the start of this story. The ending chapters will improve as my writing does. I won't be offended if you skipped the first couple chapters, but I highly advise against that. I don't think the beginning is necessarily horrible, just harder to read. If you can give my fan fiction a chance, despite some writing errors, that would be amazing!

If you would like to skip to some smut, I suggest you skip to the chapter named Possession. I will be adding more sex scenes later on. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Demonic POINT OF VIEW (aka POV):**

"I don't remember what it was like in Hell, which I suppose, is a good thing. I just know that I'm different now. At first I wanted people to see me, but then I thought I could use invisibility to my advantage.

I followed Shizuo to prison. None of his family or friends showed up, because they thought he murdered me in cold blood.

Ahahaha! They didn't know Shizuo was actually forced to kill me! I tricked him into believing I was about to press a trigger on my phone... Which belonged to a bomb planted underneath the building his precious brother Kasuka worked at.

We'll talk more about that later.

Anyway.

The first few days were boring. I don't remember much of those days. Meaningless days. But I think I started to write a journal with some dates. Ah, yes! Sometimes the days get all jumbled together.

We will get to the good stuff later on like when Shizuo meets this detective, who looks like me, I mean Izaya... And- Fine, fine. I won't spoil anymore. Jeez.

Bear with me. These diary entries are utter trash. But can you blame me? Prison is so boring sometimes, there wasn't much to write about. Are you going to read it?"

Shinra thought Izaya would never stop talking. It seemed like he wasn't even talking to him directly which was odd, but then again, nothing was normal anymore. "Of course I'm going to read it."

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

Day One:

He is sitting on his rock solid bed, wearing an orange jumpsuit. God, I love seeing him in that suit.

The way the material hugs and forms his toned body is so...invigorating. Simply because it is a reminder of what he did to me.

One thing he is allowed to do is read, I learn. I didn't even know the neanderthal could read until now. It seems to be the first thing he tries to pass the time.

Day Two:

He just reads and reads the same book over and over. While it was fun the first time around, it's getting old. Do I really have to watch him eat the food they give out? I don't know how he eats it, it looks worse than Simon's Russia Sushi.

Probably tastes worse, too. I wonder what would happen if I poisoned his meal, just to be a pain in his day.

Day Three:

Who knew being dead can cause cravings? Today they give him ootoro that doesn't even look like ootoro... but at least it's sort-of tuna. Sort-of tuna is better eating nothing at all, I suppose. Although I don't really feel like I can stomach food. I guess that's a side effect of being dead. I never actually thought about what I would miss in the human world. So far, it's just ootoro.

Day Four:

I'm watching him talk to a random inmate about my death. It's getting funny watching him talk about it; the other guy looks so scared. Who wouldn't be scared of his strength, aside from me?

From what I see the prisoners don't get much time out of their cells. I still crave food, but being dead, I don't need to eat. Watching him eat is a pain but I get to watch him do other things, like reading books.

Day Five:

I sit on the floor watching him read a new book, The Shining by Stephen King. Hmph, a ghost book. How ironic. I'm debating whether or not I should creep him out yet, but then I realize he's probably too engrossed in the book to notice anything.

I could show him my true form right here, horns and all, and he wouldn't even notice. After about ten minutes I concluded he's not going to move, so I decided to check out the other prisoners. That soon becomes a mistake. Most of them look crazier than I am, and the rest look disgusting. I'm glad that I don't have a sense of smell anymore.

Day Six:

I have watched him for nearly a whole week and he hasn't done anything interesting. Today he seemed content to stare out the barred window. I wanted to carve my name into the wall to see if he notices.

He probably wouldn't but it still would be fun. I wondered, does every demon have this problem? Then a thought hit me: There might be other demons in this prison. Inmates die in prison all the time, so wouldn't that make sense?

I left to float, trying to see if I could spot something odd, aside from the inmates themselves.

What I found disturbed me. For those of you who know me, you recognize that doesn't happen nearly as often as it should. There was this inhuman... thing... scratching at the wall of an inmate's cell. It looked back at me and I noticed it didn't exactly have a face.

That's when I decided to casually walk back to his cell. On the way, I couldn't help but think... Would that become me eventually?

Day Seven:

It's been a week now, one whole week of watching the protozoan. That thing from yesterday still had me thinking, if I linger here, will I turn into some blithering mess?

He showed no signs of boredom aside from reading another book. Man, I might mess with his books soon. I'm sick of him reading; I want to watch him suffer.

The guy in Shizu-chan's opposing cell to also watched him read. He seemed quite interested in Shizuo, in a creepy sort of way. I was curious to see how the ape would react if he touched him in his sleep. Perhaps I'll just watch him until then, since life around here is pretty boring as it is.

Day Eight:

Unfortunately his next door neighbour doesn't molest him in the middle of the night. I stayed up watching the creeper stare at him through the bars. By stay up, I mean observe. I can't sleep but I can shut down for hours on end, even years if I wanted to. Sometimes I can feel his neighbour stare at me, though I know that's impossible.

At the crack of dawn, the guards did their usual wake-up routine. Banging their barbaric batons against the jail cells until everyone wakes up. I felt the need to break their wrists or snap their neck before they even had the chance.

It has been eight days already and he hasn't cracked yet. Shame, I want to see him go stir crazy. His neighbours watch him sleep while the he just sleeps like it's nothing. How will he react when I mess with things around him? I might throw his book at a guard, or maybe write a love letter to another prisoner. The opportunities are endless.

Day Nine:

I sat down cross-legged on a bucket, watching him lay on his bed. I noticed that he was not sleeping; I could tell from the stirring of his eyelids. It's funny, he actually looked somewhat peaceful... and I hated it.

He's not supposed to look like anything other than a savage beast. Wouldn't this be the perfect time? I wondered.

With my sharp claws, I carved my name in big, bold letters on the bed frame above him. He rolled in his bed, tossing and turning before he decided to open his eyes. From his perspective he saw absolutely nothing aside from letters forming.

The small shudder of his body made me smile even though he could not see me. I would love to see his reaction. While halfway through spelling my name, he moved closer to the edge of his bed.

That didn't bother me in the slightest. In fact, it encouraged my actions. Now whenever he wakes up, he will see my name.

* * *

Shinra continued to write in his notebook while he read the diary. He finally looked up at me, glasses glistening under the dim light. "So... Where's the rest? Surely you wrote more."

"I've no idea." I lied.

Shinra tapped his pen against his page, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Izaya... Or whatever I should call you... You've come all this way, and you're going to stop there? I know you remember, you've always had a good memory. You never forget things, no matter how useless. Remember the time you told me Chicago has the highest number of personalized license plates?"

"Actually, it's all of Illinois, but you were close." I corrected him and realized shortly after I just proved his point. Shit.


	2. Flashback

**Day Nine Continued:**

After moving to the edge of the bed, he holds his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. I wait approximately five more minutes, staring intently while he slows down his breathing and runs a hand over his face. What is going to happen now?

The expression on his face is unreadable, as it always has been. It's as if he knows I am watching him right now. Had I made a mistake in carving my name? I tilt my head to the side, watching him stare right through me. No, ever since the trial, he's been void of emotion. Guilt? Hah, I highly doubt that. Just to confirm my suspicions, he starts laughing, making me jump.

What...?

Why is he laughing? Could it be he has finally snapped or he is just thinking about something funny? Hell if I know, either way it pisses me off. Ever since I can remember, Shizuo has always gone against my wishes. Who knew that even with my death, he would still manage to mock me?

"Oh Izaya," he addresses me for the first time since my death, albeit the fact he's not actually talking to me. He's currently speaking to the bed. "You're gone but you still manage to screw with my head. 'Having me carve your name in my bed for fuck sake's." He shakes his head. "This boredom will be the death of me." He finishes his little speech and grabs the same damn book he's been reading for the past three days.

Excuse me!? Who does he think he is? HE wasn't the one who carved my name, I was! Me! Izaya Orihara! The same man he murdered with his bare hands! This makes me enraged to no end. How can Shizuo be this fucking dense?

I mean sure, I wanted him to kill me, but to see that he doesn't regret my death at all? This was not something that I anticipated. I will stop at  _nothing_  until he regrets losing his freedom. I rip the book from his hands and throw it in the toilet behind him.

That seems to get a rise out of him. He sits up from his bed, looking over to the toilet in sheer confusion. Shizuo covers his hands over his shoulders, breathing out cold air. He is shivering.

"Throwing books now?" Shizuo's next door neighbor taps on the cell. This one isn't creepy at all, actually he was rather cute. He has jet black medium-length hair, tattoos, milky skin, bright blue eyes, a tall, slim figure and pearly white teeth. It looks like he is in his early twenties.

Blinking, I realize this man actually looks like me minus the whole demon aspect, the fact that I don't have tattoos and my eyes are crimson red. I didn't pay attention to him much before this. He was usually off doing some prison duties. When he was in his cell, I've only ever seen him sleep. "It looks like you're having a tough time, newbie." The ravenette flashed a smirk.

Shizuo looks to his right, seeing the culprit talking to him. For a moment, Shizuo is stunned, possibly at the resemblance. "Fuck off. The wall needed to learn to read."

Shizuo's neighbor giggled. "You're a feisty one. Nice to meet you, I'm Josh Winters." Josh extends his hand through the bars. I laugh to myself; this guy has a death wish if he wants to befriend Shizu-chan.

"Don't care." Shizuo said simply, brushing his hand away.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make our time in here a little more bearable. It looks like you can use a friend."

"No, what I need is some goddamn peace and quiet. It's the only time I get."

"Time you get for what? You're not trying to sleep… and your book is trashed."

Shizuo growls. I know that growl; it means Shizuo acknowledges Josh is right, but of course he refuses to admit it. "Time to fuckin' think, then."

"Think about what?" Josh prods Shizuo's nerves, something that not many people dare to do.

"About bashing your face into the wall." Shizuo rolls his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I did, but… I also threw my book into the toilet." Josh smiled charmingly.

My eyes light up at this little moment. As a master of reading people, I can tell Josh isn't going to give up any time soon. There also may be a possibility that he is flirting with Shizu-chan. Only time will tell, but I know things just got a whole new level of interesting. I can definitely use this to my advantage.

"Sucks to be you." Shizuo groans, leaning back against his bed frame.

**Day Ten:**

In the morning, the guards do their usual wake up routine. I stayed awake for the entire night, not wanting to miss a moment of their conversation. Unfortunately, the two fell (and stayed) asleep after that.

Shizuo wakes up begrudgingly, looking more tired than usual. A guard opens up Shizuo's cell, noticing the book in the toilet. "Prisoner 194678, would you like to explain why your book is in the toilet?"

"I don't know, it's a shitty fuckin' book."

Josh laughs from next door, earning him a slap from one of the officers.

The guard shakes his head in front of Shizuo. "You are lucky that we don't put you in solitary confinement. We have been more than nice to you here, Heiwajima. You've just lost your privilege to read books and will now join Mr. Winters with janitor duty. Good luck cleaning the bathrooms."

If Shizuo could hear me right now, he would probably kill me ten times over, hearing how hard I am laughing. If I had a functioning bladder, I would probably be pissing myself right now. I'm imagining Shizuo's face while wearing a maid outfit, cleaning the shit off every crevasse in the prison. Speaking of which, the blond looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel now.

The guard backs away, noticing the expression on Shizuo's face. The officer appeared to be stronger than most guys he fought, but no one was stupid enough to test him. Everyone knew Shizuo could kill them with the flick of his wrist.

I know all too well how fast Shizuo can kill. I am visualizing those strong hands wrapping tightly around my throat, those eyes boring right into my soul, those lips curling into an unmistakable frown, as I take my last breath of oxygen. I shudder, stopping myself from thinking about this.

Evidently I always knew Shizuo could kill me, but I never, in a billion years, anticipated how  _easily_  it came to him. When he killed me, it was like he was squashing a bug in between his fingers, nothing more than a flea. He is a monster in human form, a truly, heartless beast.


	3. Slacking Off

_Author's Note:_  Thank you so much to the guest – nemo who reviewed! All reviews are appreciated. Yes, that was my intention and I hope you continue to like the story!

**Slacking Off: Day Ten Continued**

"Mind if I sit with you?" Josh asks, standing at Shizuo's table during breakfast.

Shizuo looks around at all the other empty seats. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Right…" Josh sits down across from Shizuo anyway. This guy has major balls, I have to admit. "You know, I still can't believe you threw your book in the toilet. At least I won't be cleaning the change rooms alone anymore; they're nasty."

Shizuo picks at his food with his fork. He had already eaten his pudding, which was the only thing remotely edible on his plate.

Josh continues speaking. "You're not going to eat?" Once again, Shizuo ignores him. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to talk to someone here. It's a lot better than being alone, believe me." Josh pauses. "I don't know anything about you, you don't know anything about me."

"We should keep it that way." Shizuo retorts coldly, not giving Josh a chance to finish.

"Why are you so adamant about making people hate you? I get it, you are super strong or whatever, but it doesn't mean you have to act like a douche."

Shizuo looks up from his plate with a stone-cold glare. It's the type of glare that he gives anyone before he sends them flying into a wall. However, it doesn't look like Josh cares, at least from his outside appearance. He looks entirely ready for a broken jaw or whatever Shizuo may send his way.

To my surprise, Shizuo doesn't do anything aside from stare. Everyone around their table is looking at Josh like he is insane. That is saying a lot from criminals. "Get the hell out of my sight." The blond says simply before Josh storms away from the table.

I watch Josh stomp towards the edge of the cafeteria where he is out of sight. I look over to Shizuo who is acting like nothing happened. "You are finally working on your communication skills, huh, Shizu-chan?" I lean in close to his ear.

The blond's honey eyes widen for a split second before covering his hand over his mouth. It looks like he is about to hurl but he manages to hold the gross food down. I'm impressed.

Wait a second…

Did Shizuo hear me?

That was the first time since I started following him that he was able to hear me. I do a little happy celebration dance, glad that no one can see me. It is times like these that I am glad I'm dead. If only I tried out this whole dead thing sooner, I could have done a lot more messing with my humans. Then again, I wouldn't have been able to frame Shizu-chan. Ahhhh, all of the pros and cons! There are many things I love about being dead that I am not able to do alive, vice versa. Oh well, seeing Shizuo suffer is more than worth my cravings.

* * *

"Winters has been our janitor for the last five years. I'm sure you two will manage to get along," the officer states as if it is an option, "and I trust that you won't do any more damage to our property, Heiwajima. Enjoy yourselves, I'll be around if you need me." The officer walks away, leaving Josh in charge of Shizuo.

"Are the officers always this easygoing around here?" Shizuo huffs.

"Not usually but I've managed to make friends with most of 'em. If anyone else is around though, they are way stricter… like what you saw this morning. They trust me."

Shizuo looks at Josh from the corner of his eye. It looks as though he is considering being his friend. That would be a smart idea seeing as this Josh guy has a lot of connections. "And why do they trust me with someone like you?"

Josh smirks up to Shizuo, "despite my looks, I'm a lot tougher than you think." He winked.

"Oh really?" Shizuo also grins. "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

"Uhhh…" Josh blinks a few times. "You want to fight me? I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, we're on a strict schedule."

"Last time I checked, cleaning doesn't take twelve hours."

"Maybe not for someone like you." Josh takes a moment to think about Shizuo's offer. "Alright, fine… Only for thirty minutes, tops. An officer will come to check up on us every hour or so."

"That's all the time I need." Shizuo follows Josh towards an open space where they can safely fight. The blond looks confused as he is walking, though I know exactly where they are going. Josh fiddles around an abundance of keys, finding one that opens up two large doors.

"The gym?" Shizuo looks around the large gymnasium. He hasn't had a chance to work out in the gym before now. It looks quite nice and clean aside from being in a prison, courtesy of Josh of course.

"Yeah. It's open, there are lots of places to go." Josh sets his keys down on one of the bleachers.

"Are you planning on running away from me?" Shizuo chuckles quietly to himself.

"Maybe, you'll have to see for yourself." Josh stands a couple meters away from Shizuo. "Say the word and I'm ready." The ravenette stood calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go." Shizuo is the first to make his move which doesn't surprise me in the least. He is always the one itching for a fight, not the other way around. While Shizuo lunges himself at Josh, he doesn't budge until the last moment. The ravenette swiftly side-steps out of Shizuo's view, appearing at his back where he kicks him down onto the ground.

"Is that the best you have, Shizuo? I thought you were better than that~." Josh teases.

Shizuo growls, echoing the entire gym before standing up, ready to go again. He runs towards Josh in a barbaric fashion, chasing Josh up and down the bleachers while the raven laughs.

"Come on! I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Josh giggles as he jumps up on a basketball net from the top of the bleachers. He lands almost like a spider, feet at either side of the net while he holds onto the glass for balance. This is where I really see the resemblance between him and I. By the look on Shizuo's face, I can tell he feels the same.

Shizuo growls. He sprints towards a large cart of basketballs and proceeds to fling them in Josh's direction. Josh dodges most of the balls, though one manages to hit his side. He lets out a yelp and jumps down gracefully, despite being wounded. By the way he holds his side, I can guess that Shizuo may have broken a couple ribs. That doesn't stop him from dashing directly at Shizuo, dodging more and more balls as they soar his way.

As he gets even closer, Shizuo throws the cart at Josh and the ravenette jumps on top of the cart. While in midair, he pulls out a switch blade from his pocket and slashes Shizuo straight across his chest. Blood sprays out of the deep wound, splashing Josh against his face. From where the cut is, I can tell it went over the scar I gave Shizuo when we first met. The blond covers his hand against the gash, applying pressure to it.

"I would say that makes us even, yeah?" Josh pants in front of Shizuo, also grasping his side.

Shizuo shakes his head menacingly, tackling Josh against the floor while his guard is down. Josh cries out as he hits the ground, grasping Shizuo's hand around his neck desperately. "S-Stop."

The blond loosens his grip around Josh's neck, watching the tears roll down his face. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Shizuo whispers before pushing himself off of Josh and bolting out of the room.


	4. Midnight

Author's Note: I just wanted to give a shout out to anyone who takes time out of their day to review. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me, nor how much that MOTIVATES me to write! All it took was one review today and I suddenly had a wave of ambition. I really like this story so far and I have a million ideas, I have just been so much and I get too caught up in my own mind. Not to mention the fact that I am so envious of other authors, but fuck it… My goal isn't to be like other people, or else I wouldn't be unique, and my STORIES wouldn't be unique. Sure, I might not have the best grammar, or the best spelling, or the best plot, but I'll be damned if I don't let myself be creative. I love you all so much & I hope you keep reading. Au revoir~!

**Day Eleven, Midnight**

"Get a hold of yourself… Get a hold of yourself, for god sakes, he's not here!" I watch Shizuo pace around the bathroom with his hands on the sides of his head. Is he finally on the verge of breaking?

"Who are you talking about?" My voice echoes the entire room in an icy tone. I am leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and a smug smirk across my lips. After he hears my voice, Shizuo grips his hair and starts scratching violently.

"Stop it! He's not here, he's in hell or something… Get a hold of yourself!"

I chuckle lowly watching Shizuo act so small, so minuscule, as if he were the one who died. It's hilarious watching a man of his stature break before my demonic eyes.  _At least he got one thing right. Been there… Done that._

"Stop mocking me, ya damn flea!" Shizuo yells and then we both turn our heads to the bathroom door. Judging from Shizuo's reaction, he must think a guard came to find him, but it is in fact Josh.

"Hey… I know you're in here." Josh says hesitantly. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for what you did…" I look up to see the pained expression on Shizuo's face. What's this? Is the monster actually capable of remorse? "And I know why you did it." Josh walks around the bathroom and sits down on a bench. He glances over to the corner of the room where he can see Shizuo's shadow. "Honestly… I…" Josh stops talking for a moment to collect himself.

"I'm innocent. Not like everyone else, no, I'm not joking. Didn't you wonder why the guards trust me so much? What about how no one seems to know anything about me? Or maybe why I look so familiar? That's because… I asked to be here." At this moment, it seems like Shizuo is about to have a heart attack.

"Why would you ASK to be here?" Shizuo asked quizzically and furiously at the same time. Something seemed really fishy about all of this.

"Like I said, I know what you did. I know who you killed." Shizuo starts shaking his head while keeping his honey eyes shut tightly.

"His name is Izaya Orihara… You met him in high school… On the first day you met, he sliced your chest with a switchblade because he wanted to see what would happen. Like anything you ever did, he always wanted to see what would happen. He was fascinated by you."

"Why are you saying all this!?" Shizuo slams his right fist against the stall behind him.

"He has framed you countless of times for things you haven't done, from love letters in school, to getting you fired, to even murder. Is this correct?"

"How do you know so much about me!?" Shizuo slams his other fist against the stall, almost knocking it over, but that wasn't enough to make Josh quit.

"On November 21st, 2015, Izaya approached you with a very simple plan. He wanted you to kill him, but not in any ordinary way. He wanted to frame you yet again. Why? I am guessing he got bored of chasing you around and wanted to torture you in a completely different light. He knew that you hated having this strength, that you hated the thought of hurting another living creature. That is precisely why you won't let anyone get close to you."

"Stop… Stop! You're wrong! It was my fault..." Shizuo slides down the stall with both hands on his face and starts shaking nervously. Once more, Josh refuses to quit his interrogation.

"That day, Izaya sent out a fake news report that your brother, Kasuka Heiwajima, was being held hostage. As usual, you thought it was another one of Izaya's schemes, except this time he went too far. You sought after Izaya and cut him off at an alleyway where Izaya confessed to holding your brother hostage. He threatened to push a button, a button that would set off a bomb and obliterate your brother in an instant. You had two options, become Izaya's toy for the rest of your life, or kill him for the sake of your brother… So you chose the latter. The police showed up immediately afterwards and voila, you were sent to prison. No one believed you, not even your own family, because of your reputation."

After Josh finishes his little speech, Shizuo stands up from his spot on the floor, stomps over to Josh and pins him gently against the wall. Tears stream down his red cheeks even as he tries to maintain a threatening demeanor. "Who are you!?"

"I am a part of an agency known as Gunn. For years we have been trying to take down Izaya Orihara, the Yakuza and various other information brokers. I look like Izaya because I wanted to see what you would do in extreme situations, and you didn't disappoint me. I am here to help you, Shizuo, you deserve to be freed from this hell."

_This Josh kid keeps on getting more and more interesting by the second. I think I'm going to have fun with him~._


	5. Analogies

**Analogies Can Break a Person - Day Eleven**

"How did you break your ribs again?" One of the doctors at the prison's infirmary inquires as she wraps bandages around Josh's chest.

"I was trying to fix a light bulb on the ceiling and fell off the latter, I guess." Josh rubs the back of his head nervously, wincing a bit from the pain.

"It's not like you to be so clumsy. Any other injuries I should know about?"

"Nope!" Josh smiles. He is wearing a turtleneck shirt under his uniform to hide the bruises on his neck.

Shizuo watches Josh from the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. After Josh revealed his true identity, Shizuo stood there stunned in silence for what seemed like hours. I couldn't tell what he was thinking exactly. Based on an educated guess I'd say that Shizuo was genuinely surprised that someone actually cared, especially to the point of pretending to be an inmate. No one ever showed him that amount of kindness, even his own family. They gave up on him the moment they heard the news that he killed someone. Throughout his entire trial, Kasuka couldn't even look Shizuo in the eye. I think that's what affected him the most.

Josh was the one who ended up breaking the silence, asking Shizuo if he would accompany him to the infirmary. Shizuo simply nodded his head, placed his hands in his pockets and followed the ravenette.

Once the doctor leaves the room, Josh finally has a chance to speak to Shizuo alone. "I know this is a lot to take in. Your life hasn't exactly been… fair."

That seems to strike a nerve with Shizuo. "You have no idea what my life has been like. I don't care if you look like the Flea or if you're some fancy detective. All you know is what you've read on some shitty news site."

Josh lets out a sympathetic huff through his nose. "That may be true, but believe it or not you're not the only one who's had a shitty life. Look, I'm not saying that our lives are similar… I'm just saying that it is possible to empathize with someone you barely know."

"How?" Shizuo asked begrudgingly. "I mean why? Why do you care when you know damn well who I am? You knew that I wouldn't be easy to get along with and you knew I despised Izaya, yet you go and dress like him and almost get yourself killed."

Josh shakes his head and chuckles lowly with his arms crossed.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo furrows his brows.

"Nothing… It's nothing. Don't take this the wrong way but I can see why Izaya liked you so much."

"LIKED me? The fuck!? What part of making my life a living hell equals like!?"

_Like him? Shizu-chan? Haha! Hahahahaha! Ohhhh, he's got things so ass-backwards. Humour me, Josh, if that's even your real name... Probably not considering you're a detective._

"I'll give you an example. Remember when you were a little kid and all the girls would bug you? Then your parents would say that they teased you because they had a crush on you?"

"No…? No one would talk to me as a kid because they were afraid of me. And why the hell would you bug someone if you like them?"

"Hmmmmm," Josh ponders for a moment, "probably because they want you to notice them. They want all your attention to be focused on you and they have no other way of expressing their feelings. Doesn't that sound like Izaya? Hear me out, you've hated each other ever since you first met and you both have different ways to make friends, yet you are both friends with Shinra."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I mean… You guys have a lot more in common than you think. I'm sure Shinra has told you that before."

"I still don't see your point. Are you implying that Izaya had a crush on me?" Shizuo gags a little. I don't blame him; if I were still alive I'd probably be gagging right now too.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I was just using an analogy. I'm merely implying that he wanted to be friends, but when things turned south he couldn't stop it so he decided to roll with it. Isn't that what you did too?"

"I guess… I still can't imagine myself being friends with someone like him."

"Sure you can; I would consider us friends by now." Josh smiles. I can tell Shizuo really wants to bolt out of the room right about now. "Let's pretend that Izaya didn't want to ruin your life for a moment. Imagine what it would be like if you two were friends-"

"I really don't see why we are having this conversation. He's dead. I'm stuck here."

Josh frowns, "believe it or not, in order for you to get passed all this, you have to move on from his death. The only way to do that is to learn from the past and realize there's more to a person than what is on the surface."

Shizuo closes his eyes and snickers lowly under his breath. He moves over to the hospital bed and looms over Josh with his arms on either side of the ravenette. Josh leans back on his elbows from the sudden move from the blonde. Nonetheless he keeps his eyes peeled on the other man, not breaking eye contact for a second. "What makes you think I haven't moved on?"

Josh gulps before collecting enough courage to respond. "You don't remember? In the locker room… You told me that it was all your fault. You were a mess Shizuo, that's not something someone admits just for the hell of it."

Shizuo holds a staring contest with Josh for a minute as he tries to think of a response. It looks like he is having a really difficult time. I am surprised that Shizuo hasn't punched the lights out of Josh yet; this is the first time I have seen him attempt to rationalize his feelings.

Josh collapses against the pillow and holds on to Shizuo's hands, which have become fists by now. This makes Shizuo jump a little and quickly look away. "It's okay to regret killing him… In fact that makes you a good person." Josh gazes at Shizuo sympathetically. "Think about it; you would be insane no matter how evil the person was. It's not easy getting over something like that, believe me. I've had to kill for the sake of others before and it's the most difficult thing in the entire world."

Josh gives Shizuo some time to digest his confession. "Sometimes I forget about it… and other times I beat myself up over it. But then I remember that I saved lives, and that's what you thought you were doing. Honestly I commemorate you for putting up with his abuse for this long. You are strong Shizuo, and no… I don't mean on the outside. Do you know how many people Izaya drove to insanity? Or how many people killed themselves because they couldn't take the psychological trauma? I bet he didn't regret a single thing, even now that he's dead. Now if that's not being the real monster then I don't know what is…"

Shizuo's eyes well up with a waterfall of tears. He crumples on to the bed, using his elbows for support and digs his face into Josh's shoulder. Josh massages circles with one hand on his back and the other soothes his blonde locks. Shizuo lets out a choking, heartbreaking cry meanwhile simultaneously gripping on to the bedsheets with both hands. Josh continues to comfort Shizuo by whispering "it's okay" over and over.

For some reason this doesn't give me satisfaction. These aren't the tears that I wanted… Despite seeing and hearing him cry he appears more relieved than he has in a long, long time. I'd say he hasn't felt this relieved in his whole life.  _How dare Josh for ruining my plans. If it weren't for him I would have successfully broken Shizuo by now, in a completely different way. You just made a huge mistake by trying to heal Shizu-chan… If you thought he had it bad, no, no, no, no, wait until I'm through with you. I am just getting started._


	6. Memories Are Hilarious

Author's Note - Once again, thank you so much to my dear readers, followers, reviewers, etc. I feel like I have to thank you every chapter because you are the reason why I write! I always forget to mention that I do not own DRRR. If I did own durarara, it would be a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT storyline if you know what I mean, LOL! On another note, I am honestly surprised/glad that Shizaya still has a fan base considering the show isn't extremely mainstream. Does anyone else feel that way or is it just me...?

This chapter is pretty sad and it was pretty difficult for me to write. I actually see myself a lot in Izaya & I am sure I am not the only one who feels that way. That is why I chose to write in his POV in the first place. For those of you who think there won't be any Izaya x Shizuo, I should let you know that you're wrong. I have a lot of plans for this story & I'mma give you a hint… possession, dark magic, all that good stuff! BOOM, I just blew your mind. ;)

* * *

**Memories Are Hilarious - Day Eleven Continued**

I saw the doctor walk passed the room. The look on her face showed it all, she barely ever saw a man like Shizuo break down like that, especially in the presence of another man... let alone on top of him. After the shock subsided she looked down at her chart and let them be. Everyone knew Josh was a detective, although they couldn't treat him like one in the presence of other inmates. However Shizuo and Josh were completely alone and she seemed to trust Josh's judgement.

As for Shizuo, he stopped weeping shortly after Josh started massaging his back. It almost looks like he's asleep now but I know him better than that. He's not sleeping, he's most likely trying to cope with the embarrassment. I can't say the same for Josh; he passed out a while ago.

Shizuo sits up on the bed slowly, careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty. I only say that due to the striking resemblance between him and I. Everyone knew I have some sort of superiority complex, even I cannot deny that.

The blonde hesitantly reaches his hand out and unbuttons Josh's turtleneck. He traces his finger along the bruises he made and hangs his head in shame. "Why... Why did you have to go and look like him... Of all the people in the world. I know, I know, it was all a test... but what if I fucked up again?"

I move to sit on the bed beside Shizuo and stare at him, perplexed.  _Is this all an act? Or does he really regret killing me?_ I still don't understand. This could have all been some sort of brilliant set up, I'm not an idiot, but... the more he says it, the more I begin to think he's telling the truth. Why would he say all this, especially now that he's "alone" and can't manipulate anyone. It doesn't make any sense, which sets my nerves on fire per usual.

"Yes... What if, Shizu-chan, that's the million dollar question isn't it?" My words slither like a snake about to attack its prey.

Shizuo quickly looks over to where the sound is coming from. Little does he know he's staring directly into my eyes. "Don't fuck with me... Not anymore. I'm better than that now, what more do you want from me!? Look at where I am!"

Despite Shizuo yelling, Josh remains in a deep state of sleep from pain medication. "I want you to confess properly. I want you to give me every single detail." I take my time in between words to make sure Shizuo hears me.

"God damn it!" Shizuo growls loudly and kicks over a table. "I am beyond sick of this shit! Fine, you know what? Fuck it. What do I have to lose? You've taken everything from me, and even now that you're dead, I can't escape you!"

"Why do you think that is, Shi-zu-chan?" I cross my arms over my chest with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Why? The fuck do you mean WHY? You have to tell ME that."

"Hmmmm~ don't twist things around here. I'm the one in your head, remember? You know the answer." I can't contain myself anymore; this is all too funny! The lights start to flicker on and off from my uncontrollable laughter.

This is why I absolutely adore Shizuo... Ah yes, Josh was correct down to the last word. Except he forgot to mention one tiny detail... I loved Shizu-chan in ways that were indescribable. I loved him so much that I was willing to give up my life for that beast of a man. At the beginning I thought of him as a monster to conceal my true feelings for him. Why did I think of him as a monster? Not because of his supernatural strength, no, that was only part of it.

The main reason was to due the fact that I could not control him like I could any other human being. Therefore I tried to convince myself that he wasn't human, so that way I could "hate" him. Really I had no idea what I felt towards the man but I did know that it scared the crap out of me, which was a whole new emotion out of my control. I didn't care about the whole "homosexual" side of it, rather I never pictured myself finding any human being remotely attractive. Over time I quickly started to realize that I was lying to myself.

Once I accepted the fact that it was far too late to express myself to Shizuo, I fell into a deep state of depression. Nothing really seemed funny or entertaining anymore although no one could guess I was suffering, not even Namie. I put up a brilliant façade up until the bittersweet end. If I was going to kill myself, I wanted Shizuo to do it, the only person on Earth I developed feelings for. Of course I couldn't walk up to him and ask him to kill me. Can you imagine how suspicious that would sound? So I did the one thing that I was best at, devising a foolproof plan that would leave Shizuo no choice but to kill me.


	7. Lucky Misfortune

Author's Note – If you guys want longer chapters you're gonna have to wait longer. If you are as impatient as I am that's not exactly ideal but I am willing to do it. It's not that I can't write long chapters, I just get so anxious to update my story. If I wait too long to write a chapter I am afraid that I will lose my motivation. It's been a long time since I had motivation to write my own story without the help of anyone else. ALSO instead of writing "day eleven continued" blah blah blah, I am only going to tell you when a NEW day starts. Does that make sense? On an exciting note, in a couple of chapters there will be a sexy scene, I promise. Keep giving me your input lovelies!

If the last chapter was unclear in any way, let me explain more. Shizuo still thinks that he's imagining Izaya's voice because he's a fuck boy. Also Izaya felt like he was forced to kill himself from his depression. He felt like there was no possible way to get passed his feelings for Shizuo, and there was definitely no way to confess his feelings, so he decided to die. He had no idea that he would become a demon or even if hell existed.

* * *

**Lucky Misfortune**

"God! Make it stop! Make it fucking stop!" The lights continue to flicker and some of the light bulbs start to spontaneously combust. Shizuo's practically screaming by now, grasping the sides of his head as if he is holding on for dear life. Once he notices the glass is shattering, he runs over to Josh's bed and protects him with his body. The sudden movement causes Josh to jolt awake.

"What are you doing?" He looks to the side and notices all the broken glass and the table that Shizuo knocked over. "What happened?"

All of us hear a number of footsteps hurry to the door and violently fling it open. "What's going on here!?" The doctor demands an answer. There are five officers standing behind her in case of emergency.

Shizuo looks stunned for a moment before he realizes that he needs to answer. "This isn't what it looks like."

"First thing's first, get off poor Mister Winters, Heiwajima! And hands up." One of the officers threatens with a gun pointed in his direction. That's when everyone notices the mess. "You better have a good explanation for this."

Shizuo puts his hands on top of his head and stands up, walking away from Josh's bed. "As if you would believe me."

"Hold it right there! You have one minute to explain."

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck happened, okay!? I was just sitting there and the lights started to explode! Then I climbed on top of Josh to protect him from the glass!"

"Yeah right, Heiwajima. You expect us to believe your crazy story? I knew this was fishy from the very beginning; Josh would never fall off a ladder. You pushed him in order to make it look like an accident, huh? Once your plan didn't fall through, you waited until he was asleep and tried again. You don't like how close Josh was getting to you, especially since he looks like Orihara, am I right!?" The doctor retorts.

"Look, Doctor Mack! There are bruises on Josh's neck." The officer holding the gun pointed out. They all look incredibly scared.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong—they were there from before!"

"So you do admit trying to kill Josh? What a sicko… You even did it in the same way you killed Izaya Orihara. I bet you threatened Josh all this time not to tell anyone or else you'd squash him like a bug!"

"No, Doctor Mack! Officers, you could not be more wrong about what's happened. I forced Heiwajima to fight me—"

"It's okay Josh, you don't have to keep this hidden from us anymore. You have tried to protect Shizuo for far too long, enough, all right? I'm not going to watch one of my friends die over a monster. I don't understand your obsession; he's nothing but a vile beast. Who knows how long he's been planning this? He probably knew you even before he met you, don't be so naïve Josh. He's smarter than he looks; how else do you think he managed to kill the greatest information broker of all time?"

I smile and brush some non-existent dust off of my egotistical shoulder.  _Why thank you Doctor Mack, I've had my fair share of helping out the police department but I had no idea they were so fond of me. Funny how things play out in my favour even when I'm dead._

Josh and Shizuo both are at a loss for words. I can see the defeat in both of their eyes. It will take a lot of convincing on both parties to realize Shizuo is innocent, especially after this unfortunate event. Well… for them it's unfortunate, I'm loving this. It makes me wonder why I haven't done something like this sooner. Oh well, now I have more tricks up my sleeve I guess… like breaking light bulbs. That's a skill right?

"Heiwajima, with all this evidence, we have no choice but to send you to solitary confinement. You are at a risk for other inmates and yourself."

Shizuo hangs his head low and says nothing. What do I have de-ja-vu right now? Oh yeah, that's the same pathetic look on his face he had during his trial. All five officers start to drag Shizuo out of the room, but stop midway when Josh starts pleading desperately.

"No! You can't! You have to listen to me, it's not how it looks. You can't send him there! None of this is his fault!" Josh tries to stand up but he is restrained by a couple officers.

"Please try to understand, detective. You are injured badly and pretty delirious at the moment. When you wake up, you'll understand the situation more clearly. Don't worry, Shizuo won't be able to harm you anymore." Doctor Mack assures sympathetically.

"When I wake up? I'm not going to sleep!" Josh tries his best to escape from the hold the officers have on him. "He's not going anywhere without me! Don't you see he's a wreck!? If he wanted to hurt any of you, he would have done so by now, he would have killed me by now too! Furthermore, he's not even trying to run. This is why I chose not to work with police scum!" Doctor Mack holds up a needle and Josh's sapphire eyes grow wider.

"No—no! What are you doing? Stop it. Get that away from me!" Josh starts thrashing around violently as the doctor inserts a sedative into his IV. "I'm sorry, Josh..." Doctor Mack's voice carries throughout the room. Josh slowly stops yelling and moving, unable to contain the overwhelming tiredness he feels and eventually collapses against the bed.


	8. Solitary

A/N – This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write. At first I experienced writer's block, then I had to take breaks for personal reasons, now I have to take breaks because it's straight up crazy. Sometimes I start to feel nauseous when I write for Day 100, paranoid, insane, scared. But… I'm doing this for you guys and because I love this story so far. Please continue to let me know how you feel~!

**SHIZUO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**SOLITARY CONFINEMENT**

The image of Josh's face is engraved in my mind. There are no windows in this place, just the light that shines from the small opening in the door. It grants me enough vision to count the dots on the ceiling sometimes, since there is nothing else to do. I am still conflicted on whether or not I should believe Josh. I mean fuck, he looks like Izaya, sounds like Izaya, even acts like the damn flea sometimes.

Maybe Izaya secretly turned him crazy indirectly, like everyone else who ever had the adversity of meeting him. After all he said that he studied the louse and I can't imagine what it would be like to "play" Izaya in a role. It wouldn't have been the first time an actor went crazy playing an insane character. Or maybe he was working with him this whole time? Screw it… This is hurting my head. Fact is it doesn't matter how I got here, I'm here now and it feels like I'm in hell.

I would take anything else in this prison over solitary confinement. Confinement is an accurate word for it, I never thought that I was claustrophobic until now especially since my bulky body can barely fit. The smell of bile, feces, blood and piss surround this place, not only from humans. Sometimes I can hear various animals and insects crawl their way through the walls, or maybe it's just my imagination. I often hear other inmates mutter to themselves and make strange noises that seem inhuman. This part of the prison is more like an insane asylum. I don't blame them though, I can see myself becoming insane in this place considering there is virtually nothing to do aside from masturbate, talk and think.

It is incredibly tempting to open all the doors and shove sadistic guards in the small cells to see how they hold up. Looking over to my side I can see some drawings on the walls from other inmates & tallies counting the slow days. I wonder what happened to these poor men. Has anyone died where I am laying? I can't imagine spending my last few breaths in a place like this. Being in here really puts the world into perspective.

There were a lot of times I told myself that criminals deserved to go to prison, deserved solitary confinement 'cause that would have made my job a hell of a lot easier. However… now that I'm here, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Death row seems more forgiving than torture, don't you think? Obviously there are worse torture methods, but the actual definition is: the action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or to force them to do or say something, or for the pleasure of the person inflicting the pain. That pretty much sums up the prison experience.

Then again no one really knows what goes on in prison, they think it's some sort of correction facility. Hah. The only thing I've learned here is what freedom really means… and my new appreciation for the dictionary, I suppose. The population pays millions of taxes a year for a place like this to run. We spend our days doing the same old routine, and for what? Even when/if we graduate from our sentences, we go out into the world not knowing how to be a part of society anymore. So, yes, having another shot at life sounds much more appealing.

* * *

**DAY TWELVE**

I can hear the faint sound of my cell door opening in the middle of the night.  _What? Whatever, I must be dreaming…_  Once again, I hear the sound of the door closing.  _When did I fall asleep? It's so quiet for once…_  I can feel the end of my bed dip as if there is a person there.  _Fuck me… I'm already starting to go crazy in here. Wouldn't be surprised, I was hearing voices when I wasn't in solitary confinement._  Regretfully I open my eyes and see the figure of a man sitting at the edge of my bed. I jump backwards and hit my head on the wall behind me. "Ouch!" Opening my eyes again, I can see that the figure is still there. "Okay… This is some next level shit."

"Shhhhhh," the lithe man puts his finger towards his lips as he crawls his way towards me on the bed.

I am frozen in place, I can't move even if I wanted to. Is this what it's like to lucid dream? I have the overwhelming urge to punch this man in his unrecognizable face and destroy everything in my path. Something about this seems vaguely familiar, it brings me comfort and anger at the same time. His breath reaches my face, specifically my lips and I can tell he's studying me through the darkness. My heartbeat quickens at the action, I have never been in this position before. There is something extremely enticing about this moment, I feel like I can't look away, nor can I speak anymore.

He places his hand against my chest, I can feel the coldness through my uniform. His other hand hesitantly cups my cheek. Once again I can feel he's freezing and his hand is so soft. My eyes become heavy once I notice that he is trying to seduce me, yet surprisingly it doesn't bother me. In fact it turns me on and I desperately want him to continue his actions. It's been so long since I've had intimate contact that all of my doubts fly out the window.

As soon as this man senses I am comfortable, he takes that as an invitation to continue. His lips brush against mine, not quite a kiss although it leaves me begging for more. I attempt to move my head closer, to hold him and ravish this bewitching human. His lips curl into a cunning smile, I can feel it against my own. The beautiful creature moves his lips towards my ear and begins to whisper. "Not yet." His words cause me to shudder and my pants become painfully tight, all I can do is let out a frustrated groan. "You will get what you want." Where have I heard this voice before? Ugh, it's bugging the crap out of me that I can't remember. I can feel his neck brush up against my cheek and the simple action makes me roll my eyes.

Why does this guy turn me on so much? A guy, no less. Why do I feel like I know him, why does it feel like there's been sexual tension between us for years? "Impatient, are we?" He whispers again and plops himself down on my lap. Jesus Christ-! I start growling uncontrollably, there is nothing I want more than to shred his clothes off and fuck him senselessly, right here, right now. He starts moving his hips against my lap expertly as if we've done this so many times, as if he knows exactly where to touch me. Yeah… I must be dreaming. Fuck, I never want this dream to end.

I can hear his gorgeous moans while he moves his hips as well. My god, he sounds so beautiful, I really want to see his face… but I also feel like that wouldn't be wise. He moves faster on my lap and grips the headboard of the bed for support. I wish that it was my hands supporting him instead, but this awkward force won't let me. He leans his head forward again and experimentally presses his lips against mine a few times. When he pulls away, I am finally able to move my mouth. "Do you get some sort of sick pleasure in not allowing me to move?" I hear him genuinely laugh at my question and it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, as if I've never heard him laugh like that before.

He leans in closer to me again, this time with more force as he grips my thighs. "You have… No. Idea." I gulp at his words and feel my pants become unbearably tight. He moves in closer to my ear "there are so many things I can do to you…"

"Really? What are you waiting for then?" I inhale the scent of his neck from this position.

"Such impatience! Fine, fine. How about we start with a kiss…" The weight on my body is suddenly lifted to the point where I can finally move. As much as I want to ravish him, I am keen on savouring this moment.

My hand cups his right cheek and I run my thumb along his smooth skin. I slowly move his face in order to close the gap between our lips, and as soon as our lips collide he gasps. This kiss is different, less rushed, more passionate.

Kissing him feels like the first time snow lands against my lips at the beginning of winter. He's cold and soft at the same time, our lips melt together like glass shards freezing together in the middle of a storm. I can tell he feels the same way from his sudden, sporadic heart rate and a rush of heat emitting from his mouth.

We both look at each other in the dark although we only see silhouettes, and somehow that's satisfying. I have this overwhelming urge to express my emotions, but I keep my mouth shut in fear of rejection and continue to kiss him. He tries to match my pace that's growing faster and faster. I don't think that I can contain it, I want him, I want to taste him, touch him, caress him, kiss him, fuck him, seduce him, and consume him until there's nothing left except the purity of our souls.

He's gasping for breath now because I'm suffocating him with my lips, but I continue. I continue like a rabid animal on the hunt for his prey. I continue because those cries and moans are so sweet, so delicious, addicting, intoxicating. It's like eating candy on Halloween, experiencing chocolate for the first time, feeling the rush of adrenaline after a good work-out, lighting your favourite candle in the middle of spring, waking up to the heavenly smell of bacon.

There's only one thing that breaks my trance and that is his hands on mine, where I suddenly realize where they have been throughout this kiss. On his neck, choking the life out of him. The light from the small window hits my hands where I can see them clearly. I can feel every little tiny bone in his neck break one by one in between in my fingers. My hands continue to squeeze his neck even though I am trying desperately to get them to stop, begging to wake up from this never-ending nightmare.

Suddenly my head moves up slowly without my permission and I am unable to close my eyes from what I am about to see. First I see his chin, immediately recognizing his jawline, then his lips, his nose, those high cheek bones, his black hair, and then finally his crimson, lifeless eyes. I notice they are wide open with a single tear cascading on to my hand. I start screaming to the point where my ears feel like they are going to bleed. I can't stop screaming and a pool of tears and snot refuse to cease from my eyes and nose. Between panicked breaths I am finally able to speak, still unable to move my body, "please make it stop!"

I choke out spit from my mouth and feel an overwhelming wave of nausea wash over me. I gag but nothing comes up from not eating properly for the past week. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! I'm sorry, oh god, I am so sorry for what I did to you, Izaya! Please! I'm begging you, I'm sorry!" I cry out, voice cracking, sobbing, trying to catch my breath (which seems impossible). "I deserve this! Is that what you want to hear? I deserve everything that you've put me through! Everything! What do you want me to do?" I scream once again, over and over while I am forced to look at his corpse. "Kill me, Izaya! Please!"

At that statement, Izaya's body springs back to life and he starts laughing madly. I am able to move my body again. The first thing I do is back up against the headboard out of fear. I hug my legs and start rocking back and forth.  _Is this hell? It has to be hell… or maybe I'm in some sort of coma._

"Hahahahahah! This is so fucking hilarious, I can't even! I'm going to piss myself! Hahaha!" Izaya grabs his sides and continues laughing for a whole ten minutes before calming down. Throughout his laughing fit, I just sit there, continuing to rock back and forth like a petrified child.

"Oh my god, hehehe! You should have seen your face when you realized that you choked me to death, again! Ha! That absolutely priceless, magnificent, ten out of ten! I'm going to have to add that to my personalized Shizu-chan photo album. I think that was by far the best thing I have ever done, wouldn't you say? I mean, aside from dying for real of course."

I am not even fazed when he starts to grow horns, bat-like wings, claws, fangs, and a tail. He rips off his signature jacket, revealing a scantily clad outfit. As much as I hate to admit it in my terrified state, this demonic, slutty appearance always suited Izaya Orihara.


	9. Possession

Author's Note - Hello lords and ladies! I hope you are all enjoying your summer and have enough time to read all the fanfictions your hearts desire. Speaking of desire, I have come to grant you SEX. That is right, the thing you thought was probably never going to happen in this fanfic. Who are we kidding? It's Shizaya... my obsession... ahem. Anyways. Yes, as you can tell by the title there will be possession in this chapter. I am deeply sorry for not being able to post another chapter lately, but I really appreciate all your support, from the bottom of my heart. You guys keep me going!

**Possession**

**Shizuo's POV**

I wake from my nightmare, sweating profusely. Sitting up I rub my head from my pounding headache and rip off the sheets sticking to my wet skin. I scan the small area of the prison and sway my arms out in front of me, just in case it wasn't a dream. Nothing. I find nothing except the cold walls and the chill of my own breath. I still feel nauseous and I probably would have regurgitated if I had a proper intake of food.

These nightmares continue for the next week. To be honest they are the only thing I look forward to since they bring me some sort of entertainment. For the past couple days I have been waking up to find the aftermath of an orgasm. It's always the same. The first half of the dreams always start off sexy and then they turn into something horrific and sadistic. For a while I woke up pissed off, sick and nauseous that I would have such dreams, but now they actually turn me on, even when the dreams turn sour. No matter how much Izaya teases me in my dream, he never lets me go all the way, no matter how much I try to convince him.

I don't care about the smell anymore, the screams from other inmates, or how the food tastes. I just don't care. I don't desire anything aside from my dreams, to the point where I knock myself out when I can't sleep sometimes.

**Day Nineteen**

Here I am, nine days in solitary confinement. My hair and beard have grown longer, I'm pretty sure I smell like shit despite the showers they grant us, there are dark circles under my eyes despite how much I've slept, my body is sore from various bruises and cuts, my hands are rough and cut up from attempting to draw on the walls, and my teeth seem to be the only thing that are in good condition for "medical reasons" (basically they let don't want to pay for dental care).

For the past hour I've been drawing on the wall with a stick, when suddenly the cell door opened and I covered my eyes from the blinding light. Josh stood there with a bunch of guards by his side, mouth wide open. From my perspective he looked like my saviour, some sort of angel, so naturally I couldn't bring myself to move. Whatever happened to me next was out of my control. I admitted defeat ever since the moment I laid a hand on that man.

"Oh my god…" Were the first words that uttered from his mouth. "You monsters!" Josh yelled, referring to the guards beside him.  _Or maybe he is referring to me? I'm not sure anymore, this is probably just a dream anyway._

"Look at him, he's a mess! LOOK at what you've done to him! Does he look threatening? Huh? Answer me! No … You turned him into a frightened, helpless child. If only the public knew what you were doing to these people..." Josh covered his hands over his eyes and for some reason, unbeknownst to me, he started crying.

I reached my hand out in an attempt to comfort him, shaking, barely able to move my arm. At this action he started to cry more so I retracted my hand against the bed and watched. Josh slammed his fist against the wall once he gathered up enough strength and glared at the officers.

"Listen, I thought that what you did to the prisoners before was unnecessary, but now you crossed a line. From now on the rules of this prison are going to change. First thing's first, let's get you out of here Shizuo." Josh reached out and grabbed my arm, gently pulling me out of the cell.

 _I have no idea what is going on right now. Is this still a dream? It doesn't feel like it, but then again the dreams with Izaya don't exactly feel imaginary. This dream is pretty weird though, I haven't dreampt about Josh yet and I haven't left my cell._ The light still hurts my eyes, everything is a blur and I can barely walk at the speed Josh is going.

One side of my body wanted to go with him and the other side was still stuck to that cell. It had only been nine days and it already felt like my body and soul were attached to those four walls. For a moment I stopped, forcing Josh to stop moving no matter how forcefully he tried to pull me closer. "Why?" He simply asked with tears in his eyes. "Come with me."

"I don't know if I can." I muttered the words out, they barely came out as a hoarse whisper but Josh understands what I am trying to say. His mouth opens up to say something, it looks like he is angry although his next words come out in a soft, peaceful tone.

"Listen to me. You are Shizuo Heiwajima, the proclaimed monster of Ikebukuro, and  _so many_ people would not have that any other way. I know it doesn't feel like it right now ... but give it a second to sink in, to process. Above all remember that this place is your enemy, and it is your choice to find the strength  _we all know_ you have inside you."

Josh's plea bled into my soul and slowly crushed down the walls I have built ever since the moment I placed my hands on Izaya's neck. I felt the sudden need to break every single thing in this prison, except for Josh of course, but miraculously I kept my composure. "Okay." I began to nod my head in agreement. "Let's go."

I saw Josh's entire demeor relax and saw a small smile appear on the corner of his lips. The guards behind us looked terrified all of a sudden, however they let us escape without any hassle. I did not understand what was happening, how or why Josh fought for me to get out, but none of that seemed to matter much. The fact was, an angel appeared in front of me that day and I took his hand, ready to face every challenge that arrived.

Josh led me to the change rooms. To my surprise it was even cleaner than usual and no one was there, not even the ghosts of each prisoner that died in there. If I didn't know any better I could say that this was some sort of resort, not a prison.

"I had an entire team clean and fix the locker room up today. I figured that you needed a place to relax after going through hell, and if you let me, I could be your nurse for a day."

Without saying a single word, I nodded and allowed Josh to do whatever he wanted. First he led me to a comfortable chair in front of a mirror and a sink, and began to shave my beard. He moved gracefully and delicately with the razor, not missing a single hair yet careful enough not to cut me, although I wouldn't have been able to feel it even if he did. After shaving me he moved to brush my teeth, and I allowed him even though it was slightly awkward. No one had done something like this to me ever since I was a little kid, however I understood why Josh wanted to and it made me feel completely blessed.

He then moved to take off my prisoner uniform. I stood up and towered over him as he unzipped the uniform and allowed it to strip down my shoulders and over my hips, along with the boxers I was wearing.

For some reason I felt the need to reach forward and grab on to the bottom of Josh's t-shirt. He glanced up to me inquizzically at first, and after a minute he caved and lifted his arms in the air. That gave me a clue to continue and pulled the shirt up and off his body. Afterwards I looked into his eyes as I clutched on to the shirt in my trembling hands. God, sometimes I wish he didn't look so much like Izaya.

"I'm ... going to turn the shower on, okay?" Josh broke the awkward silence between us. I shook my head and muttered the word "sure" while I continued to shake. I watched him take off the rest of his clothes from the corner of my eye and turn the water on. Thankfully it was a steaming shower due to the privacy policy at the prison, so I could hide the blush on my cheeks and my unusual erection. Despite how incredibly awkward I felt, I went with my beastly instincts, threw his shirt on the ground and stormed my way over to Josh.

"What are you do-" The detective couldn't even finish his sentence before my hands were on his cheeks and I leaned down to close the gap between our lips. His eyes widened like saucers and his body went limp, but my quick reflexes caught him before he could fall, which happened to deepen our kiss. For a while he just laid in my arms and stared into my determined eyes, stunned at my most recent action. After about a minute of this he sprung back to life, stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

**Izaya's POV**

I could not contain my rage anymore, watching Josh all over him. How dare Shizu-chan, MY Shizu-chan, embrace another man ... a man that highly resembled ME, no less ... and kiss him as if he is his only source of oxygen. That is supposed to be me he is kissing right now, damn it!

I screamed from my rage and allowed my spirit to pour out into Josh's nose, through his body and attacked his soul. The darkness from my being clouded and dominated Josh's light, to the point where no light shone through, and just like that ... I was possessing the detective.

I pulled away from Shizuo's mouth for just a moment to breathe for the first time in about a month, now. Living again was surreal, like I was dreaming, but I could feel the heat around me and most importantly, I could grip Shizuo's muscles beneath my fingertips.

I backed us up underneath the stream of water and tilted my head back, allowing the warm water to drip down my body. I can't believe it ... I am alive again! Hahaha! I'M ALIVE! I'M FUCKING LIVING. Hehehe!

After I was satisfied with the shower, I snapped my head back in Shizuo's direction. At this moment the tattoos on Josh's body disappeared, and were replaced with the scars and markings of my old body. His eyes changed from blue to red, and the length of his hair changed as well. Josh's body slowly started to mold and form into my old body thanks to my supernatural powers. I stepped out of the line of the shower head and cracked my neck, along with my arms and fingers. "Ahhhh... I have been waiting for this moment, Shi-zu-chan. It has been far too long."

The familiar sound of my voice filled the room. I buried Josh's voice into the pit of my mind. He was screaming at me and trying his best to fight for access to his body again, but I would not let him. He could not even budge out of the small, black prison I created. It felt a little awkward to share the same body as someone else, although I buried Josh deep enough inside me, to the point where he wouldn't be a problem for a long, long time. I turned back around to face Shizuo with a sadistic smile on my face.

"What's wrong? Do you remember me? Yes, yes... Before you ask such a stupid question, this is real. It's happening." I slowly, tantalizingly walked towards Shizuo and placed his hand on my chest. He seemed to be frozen in place, as if the water had been replaced with liquid nitrogen. I knew that wasn't the case. He was terrified, shaking, just as I pictured! "Do you remember those dreams I blessed you with?" I let out a laugh from the back of my throat. "No, none of this was your imagination. It was me all along, don't you see? It was fate... I was able to possess Josh due to the similarities we shared! Hahaha!"

In the blink of an eye, Shizuo could see my demonic features in the mirror beside us. He didn't seem fazed, probably because he saw this version of me in his dreams before. "Ah, that's right ... Even while I am possessing someone, I can not get rid of these features. Quite bothersome, really. As you predicted I became a demon of Hell after you killed me, and then tried my best to torture you and lead you to insanity. Looks like my plan didn't exactly work out, considering that nuissance Josh exists, but ah well ... what can you do, right? At least you're scared of me now. Or maybe you're stunned at my beauty? Who knows! You did orgasm after those dreams, didn't you?"

At that statement, Shizuo's eyes narrowed and his gaze became cold. It wasn't the same expression as when he killed me, but very similar with a hint of lust. His body told me to shut up, but his eyes said that he didn't care anymore. I didn't exactly blame him, with the amount of times I abused him after he killed me. He probably didn't know what was real and what was fake anymore. In fact he probably thought he was still dreaming in solitary confinement, despite my efforts to convince him otherwise.

I took this opportunity to get down on my knees and crawl towards him, like a snake about to attack its prey, except for the fact my intentions were far from violence at the moment. My tail wagged behind me like a rattle and my claws clanked against the shower tile like a lion. Once I reached him I sat up on my knees and came face to face with Shizuo's enormous cock. "Hmm... I saw this in your dreams and I kinda thought you were over-compensating, but... you are really this big, huh?"

I witnessed Shizuo gulp down his own saliva at my compliment. He was, indeed, very horny. The blonde took me by surprise and touseled my hair into his hand, guiding my mouth against his penis. "Hmm?" I took an experimental lick at the head and tasted a bit of Shizuo's pre-cum. He tasted as sweet and salty as I pictured in my head, especially with the mix of water. Shizuo impatiently pulled me closer and forced his rock hard dick passed my teeth and into my mouth. I had to be careful considering I had fangs now, and I didn't exactly want him to bleed... not yet anyway.

While wrapping my lips around my teeth, I continued to suck and moan with Shizuo inside my mouth. I could still hear Josh screaming at me and banging against the walls of his internal cage, but his voice became more faint by the second. Josh kept going on and on about how he should be the one doing this to Shizuo, blah, blah, blah. I didn't care in the least. After all Josh only knew Shizuo for a month, whereas I knew Shizuo for years.

I gripped one hand at the base of his cock and massaged his balls with one hand while the other held on to Shizuo's thigh for support. I made a fist with my hand on his thigh to distract myself as I went down further to the base of the blonde's cock. I was choking on him, and for a moment it freaked me out due to the fact I died via choking ... just not in the same fashion. It seemed as though Shizuo suffered a similar thought as he pulled away from my mouth, and picked me up with my legs on either side of his waist. I tilted my head to the side and Shizuo took the invitation to kiss me.

At the start of this whole thing after I died, I desperately wanted Shizuo to go insane and eventually commit suicide, but now ... my feelings for Shizuo changed and re-surfaced, EVEN as a demon. I'm not saying that I'm in love with him, or that I would marry him, or anything of the sort. That's preposterous. Ludicrous, even. I am merely saying that parts of what Josh said were true. Only parts.

But then...

This happened...

"I love you, Izaya." Shizuo whispered against my lips.

My heart - well technically Josh's heart - skipped a couple beats. I decided not answer his statement, because I wanted to pretend I didn't hear what he just said. That didn't end up happening due to the fact that Josh would not stop screaming, which caused an annoying headache. "Shut up." I crashed our lips together in an attempt to drown everything out. "I want you to fuck me, Shizuo." I hissed against his mouth. "Fuck me as if you've wanted to for years."

It didn't take long for Shizuo to accept the offer, bend me over a conveniently sized table and lift my legs up in to the air. I held on to the table for dear life, no pun intended, as he lined his dick up against my hole. He began to slide himself inside of me, making me scream from a mix of pain and extascy.

The blond spread my legs apart to grant him more access and started to lean down against my chest, while he continued to push himself inside me. I thrashed my head from side to side and gripped the table even harder. I ended up bending the metal with the force of my supernatural strength. I was almost as strong as Shizuo with this new found body.

Once Shizuo thrusted all the way inside me, he held himself up via his elbows and leaned down to bite my neck. "Shizuo..." I demanded his attention. "Look at me. I want you to see every inch of me, all the faces I make, all the sounds that escape my lips. You are not going to break me. You won't hurt me. I promise you." I roughly cupped his face in my hands and stared into his honey coloured eyes. "I'm not human anymore; I mean look at the table..."

After a couple minutes I moved my hips against Shizuo's cock, trying my best to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much. My plan was a success, a few thrusts later I was moaning and my ass loosened up enough to enjoy the pain. "Yeah... fuck me..." I gritted my teeth from the pleasure Shizuo gave me, just from the sight of the sexy man in front of me. Shizuo seemed to gather up enough courage as he placed his hands on my hips and began pounding into me. "Yes!" I screamed, breaking and bending metal beneath my hands. "Harder, Shizu-chan, harder!"

Shizuo granted my wishes (for the first time in forever) and gripped my hips. With the amount of force he used, my hips would have broken in a normal human body. I threw my head back as a small amount of drool escaped the side of my lips. Usually I would care about my appearance and try to control how I looked, but at this moment I truly didn't give a single shit.

I wanted Shizuo to see me as a dirty, rotten, sleazy, used whore. If that is what it took to get Shizuo closer to me then so be it. It was ten times better than seeing him with another person, especially a man that looked like me, a man that he developed serious feelings for on his own free will. Did I believe that he loved me? Hell no. I wasn't ready to believe that. Was it possible that he started to show admiration towards me? Yes, however whatever he was seeing right now could not have been real, because maybe he already turned crazy. For all he knew this could have been just another nightmare.

"Oh god, Izaya." Shizuo's voice broke me out of my trance as well as the sudden loss of motion. I looked up at him and found tears pooling down his cheeks. He fell against my chest and wrapped his arms around my body, still buried deep inside of me.

"Shhhh..." I held his face in my hands and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry anymore. This isn't the man I knew." I ran my fingers down his neck soothingly with a small smile on my face. "Do you remember him? Who you used to be?" I watched Shizuo shake his head no.

"I can't." Shizuo coughed and sputtered out, as he let out a loud sob that shook the entire changing room. His tears flooded his face and landed on to my own, but I continued to wipe them away in a desperate attempt to make them stop. "When you died, when I... killed you... a piece of me died too."

I gasped, looking into Shizuo's eyes I knew he wasn't lying. He was suffering. That thought killed me a thousand times over and I had to fight back my own set of tears. "It wasn't your fault." I whispered into his ear and ran my hands through his golden locks. "It wasn't your fault." I repeated.

I thought that if I repeated those words enough times then maybe Shizuo would eventually believe them. But what if it was too late now? What if Shizuo could never go back to normal, back to the way things used to be? Instead of confessing my feelings like a sane individual, I pressured Shizuo into murdering me for the sake of his brother's life. Then I proceeded to torture this poor man after I died, even though it was my fault in the beginning, and now his sense of reality wasn't even there.

Although...

"I want you to listen to me the way that you listen to Josh. Pretend, just for a minute... Can you do that?" Shizuo just nodded his head since he couldn't form a proper sentence. "This whole situation is fucked up, no one can deny that. Not even me. BUT if there is one person in this entire universe that can overcome such torture, and find the truth buried beneath his soul ... That person would be you."

I smiled brightly before closing my statement. "After all you are my Shizu-chan, and no one shares the bond we do. So I am going to leave you with this. I'm going to let you heal and I will not interfere, but when the time comes I will be back. I don't know how or when I am going to do it, but I swear to god I will find a way to come back to life. I mean what the hell is Celty for, right?"


	10. Trance

_First of all - TRIGGER. WARNING!_  Please don't report just because you are homophobic or you disagree with something I write - Instead let me know what I can do to fix your problem. Or, IDK, maybe you shouldn't read my stories if you get easily offended. Nothing that I say during my stories is meant to offend anyone. I thought that would be obvious, considering how they are all characters on a website called FAN. FICTION…However, authors like me are absolutely terrified that their stories will get removed from this website. This means a lot to me; I pour my heart and soul into everything that I write. Thank you for reading - and again - this is not directed towards anyone specifically.

 _Anyway…Sorry for the rant,_  and HELLO loyal/new readers! I very much hope you enjoy this chapter, and I sincerely apologize for taking such a long hiatus. Just to let you know, I will be editing the beginning of the story… to make it more immersive. I've realized that no matter what I do, this story won't be extremely popular… And I should just live in the moment. At this moment I feel like writing, so in reality, I am my own boss. However it would be really, REALLY awesome if more people reviewed. Love you all so much.

 _THIRD PERSON POV_  - (I thought I would mix points of view throughout this story to give you more perspective, sorry if that confuses you)

**Trance**

Shizuo laid down in the bathroom for a long time after having sex with Izaya. Everything became a blur and he vanished, leaving an unconscious and naked detective laying on top of him. "Huh?" The blonde finally opened his eyes, trying to forget what just happened.  _Was that actually him….. Or did solitary confinement actually break me._ Then it hit him.

Aside from the fact he saw and heard Izaya, Josh was unconscious… Which meant… He committed a rape. "HOLY FUCK!" Shizuo's honey eyes widened as he finally moved and gently placed Josh on top of the bench. "Oh my god, god, god, god, holy jesus fuck, oh my god…Did I actually? Oh my god..." The blond quickly got dressed, even though his clothes were soaking wet, and began to dress Josh as well.

 _He's going to be so sore… And…. Mad…. And… Traumatized…. What do I do? Did anyone see us? How long has it been?_ Shizuo asked himself as he paced around the locker room.  _And he's unconscious, you fucking idiot! I am so dumb! I don't feel good at all…._ Shizuo gagged for a while but nothing came up, so he couldn't even feel the satisfaction of karma. "I'm going back there…." Of course, he was referring to solitary confinement. He would rather shoot himself 30 times than go back there. "No, no, no…I'm NOT going back there! Okay!? Enough is enough. I'm fucking done with this shit. I wanna go home… This isn't funny anymore. IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Shizuo slammed his leg on the ground, causing a ripple effect throughout the entire building.

Slowly, Shizuo slid down the wall and rocked himself in a fetal-like position. "I'm not crazy…?" Before realizing what was happening, Josh answered in a broken, yet relieved voice.

"It's not your fault…. Shizuo…." Yes, he was in pain, immense pain. Spiritual and physical pain, which he didn't know was even possible. He did want to have sex with Shizuo, that wasn't the problem. Josh finally realized that Izaya had the upper hand in all of this. He didn't want to fully believe in spirits or demons, that is until one possessed his mind and body.

"Josh?" Shizuo couldn't even look up from the floor, he was so mortified.

"Yes…" Weakly, the detective sat up from his spot on the bench and started coughing blood. He didn't want to show how much pain he was in, because he didn't blame Shizuo for anything. In Josh's mind, he was the only one to blame. It was his choice for wanting to take on this insanely complicated case, and even LOOK like Izaya Orihara. He had a death wish all along. "Before you start asking questions, let me start off by saying… That was real. That happened. Izaya is, without a doubt, a demon from Hell. And no, I didn't know they actually existed. I empathize with your shock."

Like everything in Shizuo's life, he sucked back the pain and the tears, and became a robot. It was his fight or flight response. Fight now, cry later. "We don't have time to be shocked right now." It didn't used to be this way. It used to be fight now, cry never, but… Well, that was definitely out the window. "As much as I want to rip this entire place apart, we need to figure out how to get out of here."

Josh gulped his fear and nodded his head in agreement. "We are are on the same page, believe me. Once we get out of here… We will be able to process what the hell is happening. But, Shizuo?"

"What?" The blonde reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette, and shakily flicked his lighter.

"Keep in mind that you are not crazy. If a dullahan exists, and whatever The Slasher was, then-"

"How do you know anything about that?" Shizuo stopped mid-smoke to cut him off.

"When Izaya was in my head, I…. Saw some things." Josh admitted, fighting back tears.

"Oh… Well… Guess that makes sense." Shizuo answered Josh's question, just to give him peace-of-mind, or some sort of hope at least. In effort to change the subject, Shizuo continued, "So do you have a plan? How are you going to convince them that I'm innocent or whatever?"

"I will get cleared by a psychiatrist, and request an appeal immediately."

The blond glanced at Josh for a moment, barely able to make-out his face. He didn't want to look at anything that even remotely reminded him of Izaya. "Sounds good. What about healing in the mean time so this doesn't look bad?"

"I can't do that Shizuo… Like I said, this needs to happen right away or else we might run out of time. We need to act fast, and keep the objective in mind. I will hire a make-up artist for the trial, and lie my way through if I have to. I really don't care about my job anymore; getting you out of here is more important." Josh paused for a moment, allowing Shizuo to memorize the plan. "And don't be worried about money or anything of the sort - I have many connections."

"Yeah? Well… That would have been nice before I spent all that time in solitary."

"You don't get it, Shizuo. That was necessary - and don't even dare imply that I have a similar prerogative. I saw what evil looks like, and I never want to touch that ever again. I've learned my lesson... believe me." Despite being so upset, the two regained their composure.

"Necessary? What kind of bullsh-"

"Please… Stop." Josh pleaded, instantly making Shizuo shut up.

"I'm…" Shizuo started, getting interrupted again by Josh.

"You don't even need to say it. I know, and… I know how you feel… about everything else too." Josh leisurely stood up and winced with every slight movement. "So, I think it's time we both accept that being together is not a possibility." He said with a crack in his voice. Shizuo could tell that every fibre in Josh was screaming at him, but he fought through the pain, and remained realistic. Even after the horrible things Shizuo did to Josh, the detective always bounced back and forgave with an open heart. That is the one thing Shizuo would sincerely miss about Josh once all this was over.

Shizuo gracefully stood up and walked towards Josh, picking him up in an embrace. This action surprised Josh, earning a low yelp from the man. He looked into Shizuo's eyes, still refusing to cry. "I got you now. I got you until we get out of here. But until then, you have to stop distracting me." The ex-bartender continued in a soft, calm voice. "You can make me feel like absolute garbage as soon as I step foot outside, okay?"

Josh gave Shizuo a weak little smile before relaxing in his arms. "How could I disagree when you make such a tempting offer…" He closed his eyes as Shizuo walked down the hall towards the pay phones. Shizuo let Josh down, holding on to him in case he fell, as Josh made a phone call with spare change in his pockets. "Is this Dr. Kishitani's office? Yeah, tell him it's Josh and I need him to come down here as soon as possible." Josh hung up the phone.

"Of course you know Shinra's Father. He is going to be pissed."

"Yeah…" Josh shrugged and changed the subject. "I am surprised the guards haven't checked on us yet. Either way, we need to get to the infirmary. I will tell them that I collapsed down the stairs from exhaustion… and you saved me."

"You really think they are going to believe that? After everything that's happened?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"They will when Dr. Kishitani gets here." Josh replied with a smirk.


	11. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me clear come things up:
> 
> Yes, Josh has some broken bones and he's pretty banged up (lmao), and that might seem a little unrealistic. He was taught, however, and survived mental and physical tests in order to become a certified detective. This is why he's not breaking under extreme pain and pressure. Keep in mind that he also studied Izaya like an information broker.
> 
> If you need a reminder, Josh looks and even sounds a lot alike Izaya. He did this so he could coerce Shizuo into giving him the truth, or to see if he would kill him. He knew that Shizuo was guilty of the crime (Actus Reus), but he suspected that Shizuo had good intentions (Mens Rea). From what I remember, this is correct, but feel free to enlighten me if I am wrong.
> 
> Sorry these are getting shorter. I have also realized that if I wait too long to write a really long chapter, it will never get done. Or maybe my writer's block has gone away, and I am just excited for you to read it. Either way... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Ah hello, my name is Shingen, but you may call me Dr. Kishitani." The weird-looking man, with what appeared to be a gas mask on his face, extended his hand to greet one of the leading Officers. "Don't undermine my intelligence due to the fact I am wearing this. This town is filthy." He reassured the Officers, a speech he recited many times. It worked as usual, most of the Police seemed to relax somewhat.

"Even after your incredible background check, I still don't trust you." The Officer cleared his throat before he continued. "We suspect that Heiwajima is abusing the Detective, simply due to the fact he looks like the man he murdered-"

The Officer couldn't even finish his sentence before Shingen started laughing. "I am sorry, Shizuo Heiwajima wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Shizuo growled, earning a hard slap from a few guards and a taser, which only mildly affected him… but he shut up anyway and let Shingen continue. If this man was their only ticket out of this Hell, so be it. He could only wonder how much Josh actually paid him. The Kishitani's were not cheap, especially if it involved dirty work... like lying under Oath.

"What are you talking about? Winters never told you why he was in here?" The same guard replied.

"Ummmm, no, I just assumed it was part of some detective case." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Well, you are not wrong. Anyway-and don't interrupt me again-Heiwajima murdered Izaya Orihara. Cause of death was asphyxiation. How in the hell do you not know that?"

Shingen tried to hold back a laugh the best he could, but little giggles escaped his mouth the entire time the Officer recapped. "My apologies." The Doctor calmed down fully now, knowing it wasn't the time for shock. "I have been overseas with no access to social media, can you imagine that? Life without social media?" He smirked under the mask. "My assistant answered the call from Winters, and she immediately ordered a helicopter. Now, are you going to interrogate me more, or can we get to the point?" The doctor snapped a little towards the end.

A new, much calmer female Officer spoke up. "Yes Sir. As my colleague rudely tried to explain, it is true, Shizuo murdered Izaya Orihara in cold blood. We need to ensure that he is not harming the Detective. They both claim that Winters has been quite clumsy lately-"

"Say no more, my Dear. You are basically asking me if Josh is lying and/or the study of Izaya Orihara made Detective Winters crazy. I don't feel like I need to do this, 'since I already know the answer from our previous encounters. But… what the heck... let's play some games."

For the next hour, Shingen proceeded to test Josh with bullshit games that were made to hypnotize the Officers. Each and every officer in their room changed their perspective on the situation by the end. Not only did they think Josh wasn't lying… they also believed Shizuo was an innocent man. Despite what was written on paper, they also believed that Izaya deserved to die, as an added bonus. So, in a way, they now thought of Shizuo as a hero that saved Ikebukuro from the evil Izaya Orihara.

After everyone separated, Shizuo was left alone in a room… And for the first time since he killed Izaya, he felt some sort of calmness. The blonde stretched himself out on a comfortable couch in the room and laid back, staying that way for a few minutes. When suddenly, another thought occurred to him. He stormed up from the couch and kicked the door open, where he stared menacingly at Josh and Shingen.

"Why the fuck didn't you hypnotize them sooner, Shingen? And why didn't you call him, Josh? You know, I am starting to feel like this is all some fucked up test, or maybe Izaya put me in some fucked up simulation. Either way, this is fucked up." Shizuo realized he was swearing a bit too much, but he was honestly confused, especially after everything that happened.

"Please calm down…" Josh extended his arms out as if that would do anything to calm him down. "First of all, I had no idea that Dr. Kishitani could actually hypnotize people. Once again, I am as shocked as you are. I know that this situation is confusing… And there are so many questions that need to be answered… Believe me, we are experiencing these things for the first time."

"So you mean to tell me that Izaya fucking Orihara is actually a demon from Hell, that he's been torturing me this whole time, until he could finally possess you? And even more unbelievable, hypnosis is real and all those Officers of the Law now believe I am innocent!? HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE ALL THAT? There must be a joke that I am missing, 'cause I am never that fortunate."

Both of the PhD graduates in the room were smart enough not to make any jokes about the situation, and allowed Shizuo to process everything in his own way.

"Listen to me Shizuo, please… I don't expect you to believe anything. None of us do. If you would like, everyone agrees that you should take some time for yourself. Go on a short walk if you have to, nothing bad is going to happen… Or go back to your cell if you think it's safe there."

"Safe? Safe? Ahhhhhh, that's the funniest thing I have ever heard. I am not going to feel safe until we win the appeal, and I move out to live... I don't know, on a farm or some shit. But that doesn't mean I am going to risk anything until that happens, so yeah, cell it is."

Shizuo started walking away towards his corridor, yet stopped before an Officer let him through the door. Without turning around, he demanded, "no one better visit for a while. I need to be alone."

You'd think that after being alone in solitary confinement, Shizuo would be scared of his own conscious.

Well, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivating quote dedicated to this chapter:
> 
> "To master independence, you must challenge yourself and win, with or without fail." 
> 
> \- Please quote me if you wish to use this. Thanks.


	12. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Damn, this chapter took some life out of me. It's getting down to the wire, so much stuff is happening, so many ideas for the future. I think that is one of the hardest things for any author. Thinking about ideas in your head, and then actually translating those thoughts into a piece of writing that makes sense. I am not going to give up on this story, and I am seriously going to start mapping out the future, so I don't have to be so frazzled. The main concern I have is my vocabulary, and how well you can picture what is happening. Another thing, I know Izaya is extremely intellectual, and I can't even begin to comprehend his train-of-thought. I do not think highly of myself at all, another main difference between Izaya and I. All I can do is try my best at conveying their characters, and hope that I do them justice. Thank you, dear reader, for being awesome. If someone like me can attempt to write canon characters, anyone can.

Naturally when Shizuo murdered Izaya, Shinra fell into a deep state of depression. This lead to him picking up some new bad habits, drinking, not taking care of his own health. Shinra wasn't much for things that could harm his body, well, before the incident. He never thought that the constant rivalry between the two could ever end.

Cat and mouse… It was normal… Expected, and it had been that way for years. They watched each other grow up, become men, and yet somehow Shizuo was still able to kill him. As for Celty & Shinra, they never stopped loving each other despite the devastating loss.

Celty started to feel the effects of her lover's depression, and tried everything she could to help him grieve properly. Being a Dullahan and not having many relationships, Izaya's death didn't affect her as much. She believed that Shizuo was innocent, and had faith he would only kill Izaya as a last resort. Obviously Shinra didn't feel the same, so she kept her opinions to herself.

The doctor finally started to respond positively thanks to Celty's devotion, until one night, Celty underwent a dream for the first time in a while.

Celty didn't dream much at all, really. When she decided to sleep, it was kind of like floating off into the distance, just like what her shadows tended to do. Tonight was different. Special. She sat in a chair in the middle of a dark room, with only a single light hanging above. In the distance, she heard a familiar voice.

"I've always wondered what goes on in that non-existent head of yours."

"I know that voice… Izaya?" Celty stared into the abyss, slowly starting to make-out a figure. As the male stepped closer, she saw that it was indeed the Raven.

"The one and only." Izaya exclaimed as he stepped into the light. He appeared to be human at first so she could recognize him clearly. Also he wanted to see the shock on her face. "I never pictured your voice to sound so… Feminine."

Celty stood up from the chair, staring at Izaya dumbfounded. "Oh wow, you look and act so real. I haven't pictured you in my dreams before."

Izaya grimaced. "That's because you are not picturing me." She realized that Izaya started to form into a demon, or so it seemed. Black horns extended from his head, a thin & pointy tail grew from the small of his back. His cat-like eyes glowed red, opposed to his usual brownish-red human eyes. His nails transformed into something like claws. Most surprisingly, bat-like wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. "I'm in your mind, Celty." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

Celty closed her 'eyes' in the dream and tried desperately to wake herself up, to no avail. "This shouldn't be possible. What is happening?" She asked with a puzzled and calm demeanor. In real life, Celty thrashed around in bed, unable to wake up. To most people this situation would be panic-inducing, but since Celty experienced nightmares in real life, this didn't compare. After all Izaya as a demon made sense. She was mostly confused why she couldn't wake up, and why she dreamed of Izaya.

"I already told you, I am in your head. Looks like I am unable to possess a Dullahan, so this is the best I can do~." The raven sung and walked over to the chair. He spun the chair a few times on one finger, before sitting down with the back of the chair facing him. "But I'm only able to do this for a limited time, so you better listen."

Celty warily observed Izaya and let him finish before speaking. "I doubt that you would be able to do anything to me, even if you are inhuman… But I'll humor you."

"Good, good. I thought you were smart." Izaya smirked before continuing. "I can imagine you have doubts. Hear me out. When I died, I went to Gehenna, something like Hell. Memories of my adventure there have become hazy…I have forgotten much, except for the fact I earned the right to emerge into a demon. And somehow I made my way back to Earth, to torture Shizu-chan obviously. Time in Gehenna is agonizingly slower than time in Assiah, the human realm. If you were wondering how I could achieve all that."

Celty took a moment to process what he just acclaimed. She had a hard time trying to wrap her head around Gehenna and Assiah. Being a seemingly impossible entity herself, she wanted to keep an open mind, but… Why now? Why has nothing linked back to Hell aside from this moment? Wouldn't that important detail surface by now? "Assuming that your story is true… What do you want from me?"

"Believe it or not,  _this_  is the part that seems a little too far-fetched." Izaya chuckled. "Subsequent to making my way back to Earth, I fulfilled my plan of haunting… and wrecking Shizuo. Yes, he finally cracked under all that pressure… but… I never anticipated that I would regret my decision. As you've probably suspected, I forced Shizuo to kill me. He became over-encumbered with guilt, he actually thought insanity tore its way into his brain. Well, it was me all along~."

"Can you get to the point?" Celty crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"Ah yes, sorry, I got too carried away. I found myself hating this new friend he acquired in prison. Said friend turned out to be a manipulative little detective named Josh, who purposely disguised himself as me to see if Shizuo was innocent." Izaya paused for a moment. "I would explain more about the detective, but that would take all night. Anyways… Through Josh, Shizuo realized that he actually had  _feelings_  for me."

"What kind of feelings?" Celty interjected.

"Do I need to explain them to you?" Izaya purred. "I mean come on, haven't you seen it in the past? You witnessed us grow up together. Didn't you think that we could-potentially-become  _friends_ if I didn't try to mess up his life?"

"I have thought about that, yes." Celty admitted. Several times she tried to coax the two into changing their opinions of each other.

"So then, if it's possible we could be friends, what about lovers?"

With that statement, Celty started laughing and cringing. If she had a head, she would definitely be gagging as well. She didn't think it was possible to feel like laughing and vomiting at the same time. "Lovers? Ahahahaha."

"I know, I know. I thought the same. But then I saw that Shizuo developed  _feelings_  for Josh, and then I realized that was a possibility. Think about it. Me and Shizu-chan are pretty much asexual. No one wants to date us, and evidently just the thought makes them cringe. So that makes him and I the perfect match!"

"You've definitely lost some of your sanity as a demon." Celty sat down on the ground cross-legged, unable to remain standing from the shock.  _If this is real, poor, poor Shizuo. I thought he had it bad being in prison. This is on a whole new level of obscure._ So much information slapped her in the face, rendering her baffled.

"Precisely, which is why I need you to find a way to bring me back to life."

"Absolutely not-" Celty started before she was interrupted.

"Of course you wouldn't agree at first! However... I'm sure you've heard of soul contracts before. I can offer you something in return, that I cannot break, or I am banished back to Gehenna. For all eternity."

"What can you  _possibly_ offer me? After everything that you have done. How am I supposed to know that you won't go back to your old ways? That you won't torture Shizuo anymore?"

"That's the thing-I can't promise you anything. You won't believe me no matter what I confess, or how long we talk. So, I will add this to our contract. If you bring me back to life and Shizu-chan isn't truly happy, the previous rules still apply."

Celty thought long and hard about Izaya's proposal. "I'm not saying yes, but, what exactly are you offering me in return?"

"Your head." Izaya tilted his head to the side, a Cheshire smile plastered on his face.


	13. The Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - When Celty is talking to herself as she often does in DRRR!, I am going to use these brackets () so I don't confuse Celty's voice and other people's thoughts. I am also going to use [] for her text messages. I hope that shows up on this site, lol.
> 
> Trust me, if you can get through all the dark shit, there will definitely be more sex later on. VERY passionate, very... therapeutic sex. Haha. And love. :) If you want to see in-depth spoilers for upcoming plans I have for this story, please shoot me a message! I would LOVE to know what you think of my plans.
> 
> PS - There is some Celty/Shinra fluff in this chapter. Not too detailed, since this is a yaoi based story. Feel free to skip if you want to, but it does show major character/plot development.

 

_"That's the thing-I can't promise you anything. You won't believe me no matter what I confess, or how long we talk. So, I will add this to our contract. If you bring me back to life and Shizu-chan isn't truly happy, the previous rules still apply."_

_Celty thought long and hard about Izaya's proposal. "I'm not saying yes, but, what exactly are you offering me in return?"_

_"Your head." Izaya tilted his head to the side, a Cheshire smile plastered on his face._

With that, Celty woke up from her nightmare, and headed straight towards the shower. So many emotions, doubts, and insecurities ran through her brain, all she could think about was warmth from hot water dripping on her skin, instead of this cold sweat.

She sunk down the wall of the shower and hugged her knees to her chest. The dullahan sat in the same position for a good five minutes before returning to reality, and glanced down at her body. From the corner of her vision, she noticed that something was written on her arm, like a tattoo.

Nothing could remove the stain, not even her shadows. (What the hell…What the hell…) She then noticed what was actually written. It looked like some sort of a language, maybe Celtic, and a time-stamp underneath.

She would have to look up what it meant on the internet. (That means I have to get out of the shower... Oh, wait…) She pulled out her phone, remembering that she always had her phone on her, and it was waterproof since that was her preferred form of communication.

(Apparently this says 'YES/NO', with the time underneath... So that means my dream with Izaya was real! I am assuming this is a countdown to when his soul contract expires.) By the look of the clock, she had two months to bring Izaya back to life somehow.

(Shinra!) She finally realized and slowly stood up in the shower. The dullahan finished her shower as usual, and went to wake up Shinra. She gently shook the doctor awake, started to type on her phone, and showed him the messages. [You are going to want to be awake for what I am about to tell you. I think it's good news… And I can't do this alone.]

"What's the matter, Celty? You look so scared." Shinra sat up and hugged his lover, inhaling her sweet scent from the shower. "Whatever is going on, it's going to be okay."

The two cuddled for a moment before they moved from the bedroom to the living room and sat down on the couch. [You probably won't believe me…] Celty showed him the text, lowering her shoulders.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me, at least not when it's something serious like this." Shinra reassured.

[Okay, well. I am just going to say it, then. Take your time to process.]

Celty wrote a long message explaining what happened and showed him the tattoo-like stain on her arm. Shinra definitely would have vomited if he ate something that morning. The doctor clasped his head in his hands. "Your head?"

[Really, Shinra? THAT is what you are worried about?]

"Listen, Celty, I am just starting to accept that I lost my two best friends. I don't want to lose my lover, too."

Celty immediately calmed down, noticing how absolutely broken Shinra appeared. [Okay… Okay… Well, don't panic. I am not going to agree to this until we come up with a solution together. We have two months to decide, and I won't go back on my word.]

"You are right, Celty. We both need time to process everything." Shinra weakly smiled and pulled Celty on to his lap, hugging her dearly.

***=====================timeskip=======================***

Later on that day, Celty and Shinra relaxed on the couching, watching a comedy movie. Shinra wasn't really watching, however. He continued to memorize the pattern of her face. Out of the blue, he received a call from his Father. "Yes, Father? I thought you were on a cruise ship with no technology."

"And I was, before I decided to help Mr. Heiwajima out. Speaking of which, he has an appeal trial next week." Shingen said while biting into an apple casually.

"What!?" Shinra sat up on the couch, eyes wide. "Since when did you decide to help Shizuo? Why? What's in it for you?"

"A client wanted me to do it. Obviously I can't give you more detail."

"You-Fine!" Shinra breathed through his nose. He knew all-too-well what it was like having a Father that was also a doctor. Client/Patient confidentiality and all that. "I can't see why someone would be willing to pay you that much to help Shizuo, but, I'm not going to ask questions. I am just glad that he has an appeal. Does it look like he's going to win?"

Celty sat up from her spot on the couch when she heard the word appeal. [Is your Dad helping Shizuo out with an appeal trial!?] She showed the message happily.

"It appears so, yeah." Shinra answered his girlfriend before Shingen continued.

"I'm almost positive he is going to win." The older doctor smiled for a moment.

"Wow… Dad, I would say thank you, but I know you didn't do it for anyone but yourself."

"That's true, son. But anyways! The trial is next week and Shizuo's friend is holding a party for him. He wants to invite his close friends. I know you're still salty that Shizuo murdered Izaya and all, but he's not exactly dead as a demon is he-"

"Wait, how do you know Izaya is a demon now?" Shinra blinked a few times.

"How do YOU know?" Shingen interrupted. "Well, doesn't matter, I've said too much. Just come to the party, you won't regret it. I will text you the address, byeeeee~!"

On that note, Shingen hung up the phone, leaving Shinra perplexed for while. "'Guess we have more confirmation that this is real… Apparently everyone believes Izaya is a demon. I am still not surprised by that. I  _am_  surprised that Shizuo is actually innocent."

[Well, I mean, not entirely. He still killed Izaya, but he felt like he had no other option.]

"Yeah… That does make sense."

The duo started to warm up to the idea of bringing Izaya back to life, although they had no idea where to even begin.

[I have an idea, Shinra!] Celty showed the messages to Shinra enthusiastically. [Hear me out… I am a dullahan, and they have been known to be something like grim reapers...]

"Wait a minute, Celty, you are saying that you think you can use that kind of magic? First of all, you don't have your head, and what if something goes wrong?"

Celty stopped for a moment. Her shadows appeared to me annoyed. [I am sorry, Shinra. There is no better way to say this. You can't let fear hold us back. We have to take some chances. Look at all the people we've saved so far.]

Shinra huffed through his nose, and reluctantly nodded his head.

[Izaya Orihara, he is an asshole, and he has done some really demon-like things in real life… But he's never killed anyone except for himself, not physically anyway.]

"Well, what's the difference?" Shinra sighed. "He pushed them towards suicide, just like he forced himself. He loved humanity, wanted to see what people would do under pressure."

[What's the  _difference_? Are you joking, Shinra? These people still have a choice. I hate to admit it, but, some humans  _are_  easily manipulated. Tons of people commit suicide, because they are incredibly depressed, and they need help. They need to focus on the people that CARE for them, instead of trying to find their happiness online. These people need help to love themselves. That is the only way to survive this cruel world.]

"Listen, Babe, I understand all that. I am a doctor, remember? But you still don't realize he is  _Izaya Orihara,_ as a demon no less. He doesn't want to help himself. These people you speak of commit suicide for a  _reason_. They want to die, instead of attempting to fix their problems. They want to find nirvana, or whatever floats their boat. Some people just don't want to live anymore. Can you really blame them? I mean, if I never had the chance to call you mine, I probably would have done it too."

Celty blushed in her mind, showing that side of her through her shadows. [As sweet as that is, that means that you need help too, Shinra. No one should die from heartbreak or any sort of emotional pain. That is my point here. We all made a mistake; we should have  _forced_  Izaya to get help before all of this happened.]

"Forced? Aahahahah… Force Izaya to do something?" Celty's comment genuinely made Shinra laugh and giggle. "Sweetie, that's like forcing oil to connect with water. It just doesn't happen. He is extremely manipulative, and will make you regret even talking to him. Why do you think I never tried to help him? You don't think that every part of me wanted to help him? Do you think I don't regret my decisions? Of course I do. I've had all these thoughts a thousand times over."

[Nah, nah, nah. I never said that we should regret what happened. I'm saying that we should recognize and learn from our past mistakes. And now we have the chance to help him. Should we let fear hold us back and make another mistake, or  _try_  at least? I have no idea if this will work or not, but I have no intention of being nonchalant. I am going to do some extreme research.] Celty paused for a minute. [Shinra, we can die any time, any where. We cannot let doubts ruin our time here on Earth. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. That doesn't matter, 'cause at the end of the day, we tried. We did  _something_.

Plus I am not sure if Izaya even knows who he is anymore. When he comes back to life, you can bet he is going to be extremely broken mentally. You can bet he will be clinging to reality, and when people are that  _sick_ , they are completely reliant on others. They don't have a choice, really. I know you would rather let someone else take care of him, but think about how that would make you feel. I guarantee that you would be even more depressed than you already are.]

The truth hurt. Shinra laid back against the couch and placed his hands over his eyes. He knew Celty was right. There was no indication that Izaya wanted to kill himself in the past, and if there was, he would have-attempted-to help him out sooner. Now he had the opportunity to actually help him.

"I'm sorry, Celty. I am making you type out so much when this should be an obvious choice." The doctor sat up and held both of Celty's hands in his own. "I'm pretty sure you are going to do this anyway, whether or not I come along. I don't want you to do this alone, and I agree that I would regret not trying."


	14. Suitable Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLLLLLL YESSSSSSSSSSS. FINALLY. I get to write something positive and happy for once.
> 
> I am sure you, as a reader, are as happy as I am!!! Ahhhh!!!! Shizuo finally gets some justice in this chapter, without giving away too many spoilers. You are going to really enjoy the story from here on out.
> 
> I mean, when you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up. 
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for those that review. You really help me out, and even give me insight to what I might not know already.
> 
> And I also want to give a HUGE shout-out to those that give kudos. I know it's just one click, but it means so much to me!
> 
> Without further ado....

“Mr. Heiwajima, I know you said to be left alone, but there is a call for you in the conference room. What should we do?” An officer asked Shizuo on the other side of his cell.

 

“Mmmm…” Shizuo groaned. He didn’t want to stop reading this book. Reading became one of the best things to keep his mind from going absolutely crazy. Still, he was amused by the officer’s tone. Completely different now that they believed he was innocent. They kind of treated him like a prince. “Tell them I’m coming.”

 

A few minutes later, he headed for the direction of the conference room, and picked up the phone. “What? This better be important… I was in the middle of reading.”

 

“Hey Shizuo…” Shinra started nervously.

 

“Shinra?” Shizuo leaned in closer to the old pay phone, resting his elbow against the counter. “Thought you weren’t going to talk to me again.”

 

Shinra nodded although Shizuo couldn’t see him, impressed by his composure. Despite going through some awful events, he definitely learned a lot. “I thought about that for a long time, too… But recent events lead me to believe you were forced to… do the thing.”

 

“Either way, he was still one of your good friends. Something’s fishy here.” Shizuo tapped his foot. As expected, he was a little on-edge and paranoid.

 

“Well then I guess I’m just going to have to come right out and say it. Izaya visited Celty in one of her dreams, and offered her a deal. If she can bring him back to life somehow, he will give her, her head. I am going to try to convince her not to take her head back, but I digress… He also added another offer. If you aren’t truly happy with Izaya’s revival, he will be banished to Hell for eternity. No way out.”

 

“Yup, that sounds like him, aside from my happiness. I don’t see why he cares, but he did tell me that he would find some way back to life. I’m listening.”

 

“You… You’re not surprised by what I just said?” Shinra’s brown eyes widened.

 

“Shinra… You wouldn’t believe all the things I’ve witnessed the past few days. At this point nothing can really shock me.”

 

“Well… Alright then. Makes sense.” Shinra frowned. This only added to the proof that Shizuo regretted everything, and he’d been through his own hell. “She wants to take the deal, so I wanted to inform you what’s happening. If you’re not content with him being alive, this whole experiment is a waste of time.”

 

“Is it?” Shizuo answered while picking at his nails. Something to do. “If he gets banished back to Hell, is that really so bad?” The blonde asked, though his words didn’t seem sincere. He mostly asked for reassurance. “I mean, I can’t control how I feel about that.”

 

“I agree with you Shizuo, but you have to try to think about this differently. If Izaya feels remorse as a _demon_ , he is going to be ten times worse when he’s human again. He is going to be filled with regret, from a doctor’s point-of-view. I never thought about that with Izaya… but Celty helped me change my perspective... I should have tried more to help him, before he had the chance to make any of these poor decisions.”

 

“But they were his decisions-”

 

“Believe me, I had the same thoughts going through your mind right now. I have concluded trying is the best possible solution, but _only_ if you are on board.”

 

“Fine.” Shizuo sighed. “Whatever, honestly. Fuck it. If he wants to see what happens when he comes back to life, fine. But if something bad happens… _that won’t be my fault._ If he’s not as broken as you think he is, then there is no saving him. He can go back for all I care.”

 

“No one blames you anyway.” Shinra reassured.

 

Shizuo doubted that no one blamed him, but this was a start. “About fucking time. Are we done here?”

 

“No… On to a lighter subject; your appeal! Congratulations. Yeah, Father told me everything, and Celty and I are really happy for you. Seriously… and… we are _incredibly sorry_ for not being there for you Shizuo.”

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, and?”

 

“Well… Um… We want to hold a party at the prison. Everyone is pretty much hypnotized, aren’t they?”

 

“Miraculously, yes. I can practically do whatever I want here… But I’m not in the party mood. Never been one for parties. You know that.” Shizuo groaned.

 

“Don’t think of it like a party then, and we won’t make it awkward. I promise.”

 

“Right, like there is nothing awkward and weird about my situation.”

 

“I-I mean, obviously it’s weird to most people… But I’m living with a Dullahan.”

 

“True… I guess we’ve been through stranger things.”

 

“Like the show?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a show on Netflix… Nevermind.” Shinra paused for a minute, holding back a laugh. The family of doctors tended to be incredibly inappropriate sometimes. “Anyways, there will be lots of alcohol.”

 

“Sign me up. See you later… or whatever.” The blonde hung up the phone and looked to the side, noticing a new prisoner who looked extremely creeped out and confused. “What? I am writing a book, fuck off.” He started to walk back to his cell, before turning his head to the side.

 

“Feel lucky that I’m not a killer… Don’t listen to people’s conversations. Especially not in here.” He advised, and the new prisoner agreed frantically. _Eh, he will learn._ He thought with a small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, a few people gathered for Shizuo’s celebration party. Celty, Shinra, Shingen, Josh, Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, Tom, Vorona, Awakusu, Kasuka, fellow prisoner-friends, and even some officers joined.

 

Needless to say, Shizuo was a bit surprised that everyone had a change of heart, with the help of Shingen of course. For the first time since Izaya’s death, he felt some sort of happiness seeing everyone. “Kasuka…” Almost immediately, Shizuo ran towards his brother and gave him a big bear-hug.

 

“Hello Shizuo, been a while.” Kasuka said with a positive tone that would sound emotionless to most people, but Shizuo knew when he was happy or disappointed. “It took us time to adjust to the situation… But we realized that you were right all along. I knew you could never kill someone without there being any other option.” The brunette smiled weakly. Shizuo was relieved that they didn’t know about any of the batshit crazy demon-and-hell stuff happening.

 

“I don’t blame you… Trust me, I’m just excited that I finally get to see you again.” Shizuo answered honestly, and grinned towards Shingen. The older doctor raised his glass of champagne, as if to say you are welcome. “Can’t believe that my appeal trial is happening so soon.”

 

“That is karma, isn’t it? You’ve been through so much… About time you are able to catch a break.” Kasuka smiled while taking a sip of his own champagne.

 

“Wow…” Shizuo whispered to himself, looking around at everyone chatting and laughing. “This is a strange atmosphere for a prison, huh?”

“Yeah... But you’ve always been strange. Kinda fits.” Kasuka chuckled lowly, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. He liked remaining an apathetic-actor most of the time. It made interactions with family and friends special.

 

“That is also very true.” Shizuo placed his hands in his pockets. He wore his usual bartender outfit for the first time in months. He felt good, clean, polished. All things he missed now that he had hope again. “I’m gonna go grab a drink, want to come?”

 

“Nah, brother… Enjoy yourself. You deserve it.” Kasuka pushed him gently towards the make-shift bar table. “Go.”

 

Shizuo listened to Kasuka and continued towards the bar. He poured himself a few shots of expensive whiskey, moaning a little at the taste. God, this felt good. Drinking.

 

“What do you think? I told you it wouldn’t be awkward.” Shinra walked up to Shizuo. He also wore something nice for the party, along with Celty, and most of the guests.

 

“I don’t know about that… There are many things we still need to do.”

 

“Try not to worry about that tonight. You should celebrate with your friends and family, and leave the stress to us. It’s time for someone to take care of you, believe it or not. You have felt alone for far too long.”

 

“Honestly, Shinra, I’m still going to feel alone… But I suppose this is a good start.”

 

“It’s going to get better eventually.” Shinra placed a hand on Shizuo’s shoulder. The young doctor glanced towards Josh and gave him a little wink.

 

The detective took the cue and tapped on the side of his glass, calling everyone for a toast. He walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat. Since he didn’t want to freak everyone out due to his resemblance to Izaya, he wore contacts, a blonde wig, and really showed off his tattoos. “I would like to make a toast, to honour Shizuo. Most people under these circumstances wouldn’t be able to survive...”

 

Josh pointed his index finger at Shizuo for a moment. “But that man defied all odds against him. He is still here with his sanity in tact. He brought me from the depths of despair being here in prison, and made me a better man. He taught me what it means to be truly independent. Through his wisdom, I will be getting out of here sometime soon. Thank you, Shizuo. I wish you the best of luck.”

 

After his closing statement, the entire crowd of people started clapping in appreciation. “Now it’s time for the real surprise of the evening,” Josh started while the clapping began to die down. “Come on over here and open up your gift, Shizuo. This is from an anonymous friend, your favourite janitor.” The detective winked, knowing that Shizuo would recognize the janitor was in fact Josh. He needed to keep his identity private, posing as an inmate, so he couldn’t allow people to know how rich he actually was.

 

“Uhhh… Okay then.” Shizuo said with a slight blush on his cheeks, walking towards the front of the room. “What did you get me…” Shizuo leaned over and whispered in Josh’s ear quizzically. Obviously Shizuo was expecting something small, never anticipating that this gift would change his life... forever.

 

“Before you open your gift, Mr. Janitor wanted to add that it is not negotiable. It is yours legally, with no exceptions. He made sure of that.”

 

“What the fuck…” Shizuo tilted an eyebrow at that comment. Now he was really curious, and worried what Josh got him. Either way, the curiosity killed him, so he ripped the wrapped box opened. Inside he noticed a card and another smaller, more expensive looking box.

 

Of course, Shizuo opened the card first to be polite. It read:

 

_[My dear friend,_

 

_Thank you for changing my life for the better. You have opened my eyes throughout the short time I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you. I meant every word in my speech. You really don’t have a choice to accept the following gifts. They have already been accepted, and they are all legally in your name. Enjoy your new well-deserved life. I hope I can visit sometime in the future, when you’ve settled, and we’ve both moved on for the better._

 

_I will be there for you forever and always._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Winters.]_

 

Shizuo blinked at the card, even more curious thereafter. “Okay then…” He carefully opened up the smaller box and watched as two keys fell out, and a small piece of paper. He picked up the piece of paper. It appeared to be a copy of a cheque. A cheque of two million dollars. From Josh Winters. “What…” Shizuo’s eyes widened like saucers. He’d never seen so many zeros on a cheque before. “No way…” He looked towards Josh, a mix of strong positive emotions bringing tears to his eyes.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Shizuo is now the proud owner of a fully-furnished mansion and a new car... Congratulations. You’ve earned it.” Josh smiled with his own tears welling up.


	15. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Maybe I went a little too overboard with Shizuo’s reward. I wanted to show just how much Josh appreciates him, and regrets enabling Izaya’s abuse. He blames himself for hurting Shizuo, especially after getting to know him and learning his intentions. If I wasn’t clear in the beginning, Josh had a deep fascination with Izaya, his relationship with Shizuo, and ultimately his death. He always knew Izaya was... strange, but it never occurred to him that he wanted to indirectly kill himself.
> 
> I may or may not change Shizuo’s reward, depending on what you think. Josh is a very rich detective who’s helped solve many complex cases, but I don’t want to be too unrealistic. So for now, please review and let me know what you think.

 

Most of the crowd fell silent despite a few soft whispers, as Shizuo stood there stunned. This had to be the ultimate karma. He emerged from the depths of loneliness and guilt to find this massive life change. In his eyes, he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere close to wealthy. A certain information broker never failed to ruin anything and everything good and promising in his life. So naturally he thought this was all a prank, or something disastrous would happen immediately afterwards. Either one. But Shizuo waited and waited, only to realize Josh wasn’t joking. 

 

“Why? Why would you do this?” The blonde asked quietly, all his attention focused on the detective.

 

Josh leaned closer to Shizuo’s ear. “Ah, don’t think too much about it; you’ve suffered far too long. It’s about time you get what you deserve, whether or not you believe so. I have more than enough to spare, so don’t worry about that.” 

 

Even after reassuring Shizuo to the best of his ability, the man stood there like a stump. He wouldn’t move, talk, or barely blink. Josh could tell that Shizuo needed a few moments to process something positive. In a way this had been more shocking than any of the evil and malicious prior incidents. 

 

The undercover detective held the microphone against his lips once more. “Well… It’s apparent that we need to take a break. Excuse us, and help yourselves to the refreshments.” He set down the mic and held onto Shizuo’s hand, lead him into the back room, and helped him sit down on a chair. 

 

“I know you are in disbelief. This is real, it’s happening. Obviously you only have access to a limited amount of funds in here. I wanted to make sure that you feel safe and secluded, regardless what happens with you-know-who. You need time to heal… Time to enjoy life. I don’t believe there has ever been a time where you could truly relax. I mean, evidently you aren’t going to reach comfort for a while, but… It’s a lot easier to heal in a mansion than a shitty apartment.” 

 

The soon to be ex-inmate rested his elbows on his knees, and leaned in to his arms. A small part of him agreed that he deserved luxury. The rest of him disagreed, and it angered him that someone actually gave him necessary tools to feel better. He felt as though he didn’t deserve any sort of luxury. Shizuo didn’t need that, and always despised people who flaunted their money, while others suffered. He didn’t want to be like those entitled rich pricks. He wanted to be content with a small life, one that he earned, without the help of anyone else. 

 

“You don’t understand, Josh. You can’t just take someone’s life and turn it around 360. It’s not fair…” Of course he referred to all the people he hurt in the past. 

 

Josh sighed and grimaced. He realized that this may not have been a good idea. Once again he tried to help, and failed to realize the consequences of his actions. “I don’t know what to say Shizuo… It’s your money now. You can choose to do what you want to do with it. Give to charity, stay in your old apartment, it doesn’t really matter. I am sure everyone here agrees that this is what you deserve.”

 

Shizuo shook his head. “Yeah, they only think that way ‘cause everyone chooses the bandwagon that benefits them. If you didn’t initiate all this… They would have thought the same way about me, forever.”

 

“That’s not true Shizuo. I have faith that you would have found justice whether I helped with this whole process or not. Regardless, you are almost a free man in a legal sense, so that doesn’t really matter. Embrace your current situation... I  _ know  _ you have the power to live in the moment. You’ve proven that time and time again. Will you suffer more? I can’t answer that question… and neither can you. That doesn’t really matter though, because you’ve already hit rock bottom. You can only go up from here.” 

 

Shizuo reluctantly nodded his head after some time. Those were the exact same words he tried to tell himself, but now things actually started to look up. Once you hit the lowest point, the climb started from there. He still doubted that he necessarily deserved all of this, but he didn’t really have the chance to not accept Josh’s gifts.  _ Might as well accept it, he’s not going to take anything back.  _ The blonde thought. “I still don’t understand why… I don’t know how you feel about me still, but I know that I’ve hurt you, too. So why…? If I were you, I’d want nothing to do with me. I’m just bad news… Toxic. You’ve been possessed ‘cause of me, and… I took advantage of that.”

 

“Believe me, you and I have similar thoughts. I have been nothing but toxic since I met you. In the beginning, it was an experiment, as I am sure you are aware. But… for the first time since I started this profession… I regret my decisions. I didn’t assume you were guilty, but I also didn’t assume the opposite. That’s a part of the job. I let my curiosity get the better of me. You can’t deny that your relationship with  _ him  _ is exceptionally interesting. It seems like I’ve bit off more than I can chew.” Josh pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more, preparing himself for more awkward confessions. 

“Despite all the craziness, there’s one thing I  _ never  _ anticipated… Growing feelings for you. See Shizuo, we’ve been conditioned not to fall for anyone on the job. That’s just how amazingly  _ special  _ you are. I mean, a demon realized his true feelings for you. A demon! I wager you are amongst the few people that can say you’re  _ that  _ charismatic and charming. Your outward flaws don’t matter at all… ‘cause all people can see is your big, beautiful heart once they get to know you. It’s your choice to give those people a chance. So, don’t think for a second that I regret meeting you. I would let you hurt me a thousand times over... Obviously I’m not the only one.”

 

While allowing Josh to speak and thoroughly listening to his words, Shizuo started to realize that  _ maybe  _ he did deserve good things in life. Josh answered so many questions he had, and could finally understand just how exactly Izaya held similar feelings for him. That realization quickly transformed into remorse for Josh, since he couldn’t pursue both of them at the same time. That would be absurd, especially since his feelings for Izaya would always overpower his feelings for Josh. “I’m so sorry… If I didn’t let you affect me, even though you looked like the Flea, then I wouldn’t have to break your heart-”

 

“No, Shizuo, you didn’t break my heart.” Josh smiled as strongly as he could. He wouldn’t allow Shizuo to know just how much he wanted him, simply because he wanted him to be happy. If that meant progressing with Izaya, then so be it. Evidently it would hurt Josh, but denying the other happiness would hurt more in the end. “I am completely content with being your friend. Hell, after everything, I am  _ grateful  _ that you even want to speak with me. Like I said before, I am going to let you enjoy your life. We will keep in contact… but I don’t think it’s healthy for either of us to see each other for a while.” 

 

Shizuo kept his honey eyes settled on the floor, avoiding eye-contact with Josh as tears threatened to escape. “If that’s going to help, then I’m not going to stop you. ‘Never really thought I could make a new friend, but… I’m happy to call you one. I’ve learned a lot from you too, and I’m forever grateful.” The blonde meant every word. He did feel grateful for Josh coming into his life, and showing him that he could move on. 

 

At this point his loyalty sided with Izaya, but who knew what the future entailed. Honestly if his relationship didn’t work out with Izaya, he couldn’t see himself with anyone else, not even Josh. He would completely give up on trying to pursue anyone. After all the only reason he initially fell for Josh, was due to his resemblance to the raven. However he felt comfortable with calling him a good friend. It felt right this way, meant-to-be. 

 

“See? You have nothing to be sorry for. I am happy to call you my friend too.” Josh sniffled, also holding back tears. “Well… I think you are wanted out there. They probably think you fainted in here or something.”

 

Shizuo let out a small chuckle, finally looking up from his fixated spot on the floor. It seemed a lot easier to look at Josh when he didn’t resemble the louse so much. “Guess you are right.” He stood up off the chair, wobbling a little. Josh held on to Shizuo’s arm to steady him, and gasped softly when their eyes met. 

 

They held each other’s gaze for a minute, until Shizuo closed the gap between them, and granted Josh a small kiss on his lips. The detective closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment, since he knew this had to be their parting kiss. When Shizuo pulled away, the duo simultaneously sighed in relief. “Thank you…” Josh breathed out. He needed the closure. “Now, go and enjoy your party. Pretty sure there’s more alcohol with your name on it.”

 

Shizuo laughed again, more prominent this time. “Yes, please.” 

 

The blonde walked back into the crowd, and to his surprise, the guests started clapping for him. He blushed, not expecting such a response, and quickly bolted towards the bar. If he was going to enjoy this night, he needed to get hella drunk. As he poured himself a few shots of tequila, he received a tap on his shoulder, and looked back a little perplexed.  _ I really have to get used to people liking me again. This is so weird. _

 

The person who poked him was Celty. She wore a “hat” that covered her “face” thanks to her shadows, and a silky red dress accompanied by red heels. 

 

[Hey Shizuo. I wrote about three pages explaining myself, but… I’ve settled for this. First of all I’d like to apologize for Shinra and I. The incident gave us a shock, and we weren’t sure who to believe. It should have been obvious all along. We should have taken your side, instead of pushing you away. I hope you can forgive us.] She showed him the message on her phone, seemingly looking down at the floor. He could tell she deeply regretted ignoring him. 

 

“Celty… There’s really no need to apologize. When everyone is against you, it’s kinda hard to form your own opinions. ‘Didn’t think that you would turn around, but I’m glad you did.”

 

The dullahan’s body shook, and Celty immediately went in to hug Shizuo tightly. Shizuo’s eyes widened, ultimately accepting the hug and wrapped his arms around her. “Seriously Celty, I forgive you. I haven’t been in here for that long, and even if I was, I know it’s not your fault.”

 

[God, Shizuo. If only I was there that day to prevent the incident, you wouldn’t have ended up here, and we would’ve got him some help. I am glad to hear that you forgive me… But I should have known better, especially as a Dullahan. I know what it feels like to have the world against you. Seeing Shinra’s hurt blinded me, and I overlooked all the facts.]

 

“I understand; you really don’t need to explain. Blaming yourself isn’t going to change anything.” 

 

Celty nodded. [Thank you so much. If you ever need anything, I am here for you. For real this time. You should enjoy your reward though, it’s well-deserved, and you need it.] 

 

“I will try my best.” Shizuo agreed before downing the tequila shots one by one.

 

[Oh, and Shizuo? When you get out of here, we all want you to take your time to relax. Allow us to worry about finding some way to bring Izaya back to life, and when the time comes, we will let you know.]

 

Shizuo smirked. “I can’t believe you are actually going to attempt resurrecting him. Are you sure you know what you are doing? I mean I know you’re a dullahan… but this seems a little too far-fetched.”

 

[This is what I’m talking about. You don’t need to worry about any of that. Let us do all the work, and if something goes wrong, that is the necessary risk we want to take. We’re all very aware that we are working with dark magic. It’s the least we can do for ruining your life.]

 

Shizuo huffed. He was going to argue with her, but when Celty set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Not even Shinra could do that, and he was practically married to her. “Fine… As long as no one blames me. I’m not the one who approved of this stupid idea.”

 

[You have my word.] Celty showed him the message. [Enjoy the rest of your night, Heiwajima.]

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed by with astonishing ease. He did get drunk, along with most of the guests, and everyone seemed to have a good time. 

 

The trial date fast approached, and Shizuo actually started to feel happy about waking up in the mornings. Aside from the party, he still performed his prison duties right up until the appeal. Josh hired a close and credible lawyer for Shizuo, and took the time to pay the Kishitani’s for their services. He told the lawyer everything, leaving out the crazy details. As always his true identity remained a secret, aside from the people Josh trusted to confide in. 

 

On the day of the trial, Shizuo’s lawyer received a crucial letter from an anonymous source. The letter included Izaya’s handwriting, confessing to all the times he framed Shizuo, including his death. He didn’t know that this letter was written from Izaya as a ghost, but that didn’t matter. 

 

The letter stated that Izaya purposely waited to confess  _ if and only if _ Shizuo had the chance to walk free  _ after  _ going to jail. That would mean he failed his seemingly perfect plan to indict Heiwajima for the rest of his life. He also guaranteed to showcase his insanity to the judge as much as possible. 

 

The letter bewildered everyone in the courtroom, particularly those who knew that letter wasn’t made from Izaya as a human, but as a demon. This only furthered their belief that Izaya changed and he actually wanted to help.

 

Josh spoke on behalf of Shizuo at the appeal, along with Shinra, Shingen, Celty (using a translator), and a few officers whom spoke highly of him as an inmate. 

 

The trial seemed to go on forever, but at the end the judge declared him free of his crimes, and even offered Shizuo a settlement for being wrongfully convicted. Shizuo declined the offer since he already received some sort of settlement from Josh, which fundamentally added to the proof he had been innocent all along. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I decided not to write about the trial in detail. I am such a perfectionist, so it would take me days to even write one page, and that’s not fun for anyone involved. I figure that if I don’t have fun writing a chapter, that will translate when you read it. The next parts of the story are going to be really fun to write! There will be much more Izaya coming your way! Thank you, as always.
> 
>  
> 
> Quote dedicated to this chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> “Be more concerned with your character than your reputation, because your character is what you really are, while your reputation is merely what others think you are.” - John Wooden


	16. Updates

ATTENTION ALL LOYAL READERS…..

I HAVE COMPLETELY EDITED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND WILL WORK ON EDITING THE REST ANOTHER DAY.

A NEW CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, BUT I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU READ THE BEGINNING AGAIN.

In the new chapter: demon perspective, therapy with Shinra, being reborn, smut, smut, SMUT, fluff fluff.

Thank you for being forever patient with me. It started off rough but I want this story to be perfect.

Much love – Kat.


	17. I’m A Goner - TØP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to say thank you to SophieHMK for commenting on archiveofourown. You are the best, and sorry for being slow at responding. I will try my best to respond soon! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_ I decided to visit Shinra before I killed myself for the second time. At this point I didn't resemble Izaya anymore. I'd become something unrecognizable. The doctor sat me down on a couch adjacent to his office chair and desk.  _ __   
_   
_ __ "Why have you come to see me?"

__   
_   
_ __ "Better question - how do you remain so composed?"

__   
_   
_ __ "I've seen stranger things." Answered the brunette. I turned my head to the side.

__   
_   
_ __ "I'm sure you've come here for a reason other than to potentially scare me."

__   
_   
_ __ "I wanted to share some things. You know, just so Izaya knows my reasoning. Usually I don't do this sort of thing, but he is particularly interesting."

__   
_   
_ __ "You speak in third person... Why?"

__   
_   
_ __ "Come on now, let's not play games. We both knew this would happen eventually. I've lost... But there's a chance I can win again. You'll see."

__   
_   
_ __ "What should I refer to you as."

__   
_   
_ __ "I have no face, and I have no name. I am nothing."

__   
_   
_ __ "Why do your opinions matter, then?"

 

_ I laughed at that. "Cause a fragment of this self with always reside in the back of Izaya's mind. I will be there, lurking." _

__   
_   
_ __ "Are you certain?"

__   
_   
_ __ I nodded, and calmly continued. "Yes."

__   
_   
_ __ There was a pause. It look like Shinra was contemplating how to get rid of me. Who knows.

__   
_   
_ __ "I'm listening..." Shira looked ready to write in his notebook. 

__   
_   
_ __ "Think of me like a symbiote, similar to Venom or whatever the kids are into. I first attached myself to Izaya on Earth, and slowly started to convince him that demons are real. This peaked his interest, as he didn't realize what was happening to him. I mean, even geniuses can't tap into their subconscious sometimes. Anyway, eventually he realized just how boring life is, and decided he wanted to die. That whole plan was on his own accord. I take no credit for that."

__   
_   
_ __ Shinra sat back in his chair. He looked relieved. "That would explain this sudden notion in the first place. So... You were also there in Gehenna, I assume?" 

 

_   
_ _ "Of course I was. I knew of this place, some even believe Gehenna is where symbiotes originate. I thought to myself how wonderful it would be... To see this mad man embody a demon." _

__   
_   
_ __ "Why are you willing to allow Izaya to go through this?" Shinra narrowed his eyes. 

__   
_   
_ __ "See what you don't understand is, most people do possess symbiotes. Maybe more than one. We merely plant ideas, the rest is up to the host. In this case... Izaya's passion for Shizuo is just too strong." I shrugged. "It's been fun, now it's time to rest and recover." 

__   
_   
_ __ “Hmmm… Before you do that, mind explaining everything from your perspective? From the beginning.”

 

_ I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to think. “From the very beginning?” _

 

_ “Sure, whatever you remember.” _

 

_ “Are you absolutely sure? It’s a long story.” _

 

_ “I have all the time in the world.” _

 

_ I huffed at that statement. Humans. Most of them thought they were the most important. _

 

_ I sat up in the chair as if that would make this whole process easier for me. It wasn't.  _

 

**_"I don't remember what it was like in Hell, which I suppose, is a good thing. I just know that I'm different now. At first I wanted people to see me, but then I thought I could use invisibility to my advantage._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_I followed Shizuo to prison. None of his family or friends showed up, because they knew he murdered me.”……_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Shizuo met up with Celty, Shinra, and a couple of Celty’s friends inside the morgue located in the cemetery Izaya was buried in. Obviously they weren't allowed down there, but the Dullahan pulled some strings so no one would find out. She had already dug up Izaya's body, which had somewhat started to rot. Naturally his body was also covered in bugs and dirt from the soil. It was an ungodly sight. 

 

[See? What did I tell you Shizuo, I've got everything set up. You didn't have to worry about a thing. Now comes the hard part that I can't screw up.] Celty typed all proudly. She remembered the promise Izaya gave to give her head back, if he was coherent enough at the time. She hoped he would remember and stick to his word, but at this point she just desired to resurrect her friend. Anything else was a bonus.

 

Shizuo held back gags as he stated at Izaya's lifeless body. Candles surrounded them, accompanied by whatever Celty needed for the spell to work. Blood from God knew what, various bones, unknown liquid that smelled putrid, a symbol made with chalk on the floor underneath Izaya, sage, random other ingredients, symbols drawn in blood and chalk, and of course her spell book.

 

“I'm not sure if I should be impressed or terrified to be honest.”  _ I'm sure I don't need to tell her she's meddling with, well, probably Satan. Looks like she knows what she is doing. Ah well, we'll find out. He can't get any dead-er. _ The bleached blonde thought. “Is it safe for me to be in here?”

 

[Yes, I promise you will be completely fine. I need you anyway, for the spell. Don't worry I'm not making you sign your soul away or anything.]

 

“Okay then…”

 

Shinra walked down the stairs carrying a dead rabbit, and set it down on the table. “The one thing Celty was missing. Good thing there are lots of bunnies around the cemetery.”

 

Shizuo grimaced in disgust. “I hate to rain on your parades, but can we get this started? I'm already anxious enough as it is, don't need to drag it on.” He sighed. “I’m deciding to trust Celty.”

 

Which is going to be a mistake later down the road.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ “What do you mean by this sentence here - Which is going to be a mistake later down the road-?” Shinra sat back in his chair. “You can tell the future?” _

 

_ I smirked while rolling my snake-like eyes. “...You really lack common sense, don’t you. Isn’t it obvious?” _

 

_ “Not to me, Izaya. I need you to tell me.” _

 

_ “Ha! You think I’m going to take demands from either of you? I’m not scared. And I’m not going to tell you why you should be scared, either. Remember that I am the one allowing this to happen. I’ve had fun.” _

 

_ Shinra calmed his breathing down with internal effort, remembering that he wasn’t dealing with a human anymore. “You are right. I should not have pried. This is more than enough, even too much sometimes…” _

 

_ “I am doing you a favour.” I leaned closer, my smile curling upwards, exposing more of my sharp teeth. “Take the warning, don’t. Not my problem. Ahhh, I miss him. I miss residing in the back of Izaya’s mind. It’s so dark and cold and wet there. And then when I’d bleed out into his bloodstream… It was the best. Eventually I reached his heart, and laid there until he became nothing.” I relaxed my face, returning my smile to normal though my eyes glowed red. “The good old days…” _

 

_ The doctor squinted his eyes, a chill running up his spine. These symbiotes were ruthless.  _

 

_ “That is all I needed to hear. Thank you for your time.”  _

 

_ “Nonsense. What is time when we don’t even know if we’re truly alive?” _

 

_ “....................” _

 

_ There was a pause for a while. _

 

_ “Back to my initial response, you do remember, you're just deciding not to tell me. Which is completely fine, I have enough information by now. It was interesting getting to know you a little better.” _

 

_ “Awwww, but now you are kicking me out, aren't you? I suppose that can't be helped.” I shrugged and stood, walking towards the door. “Thank you Shinra, I can see why Izaya likes you so much. Take care of him when I'm gone.” I disappeared into thin air, leaving the good doctor alone with his fiancée. _


End file.
